Paper Lanterns
by BuggyNess
Summary: After consummating his relationship with Ryoko, Tenchi is trapped by Tokimi's warrior. Can he overcome Z? Which Goddess will prevail?
1. Congratulations

Chapter I: Congratulations  
  
Paper lanterns waved in the warm spring breeze and the Masaki home twinkled like the stars reflected in the nearby lake. Lights and banners dangled from post to post on the porch and from trees in the yard. Written upon one of these banners, in bright red kanji was, "Congratulations! Tenchi!" This evening, Tenchi Masaki graduated from high school.  
  
For any normal young man or woman to graduate from high school would be a great honor and achievement. However, Tenchi's success was elevated to godlike proportions due to the accolades from the six women who adored him- six alien girls who also happened to live in his home. Six women, Tenchi's father, grandfather and a cabbit all squeezed into a minivan, arrive to enjoy the festivities.  
  
"Come on! Ryoko, cut it out!" Tenchi whined as he scrambled out of the minivan trying to avoid the spikey-haired pirate's groping.  
  
"But Tenchi…..I'm just trying to congratulate you!"  
  
"Miss Ryoko! Please mind your manners on this auspicious day!" Piped Princess Ayeka.   
  
"Hey, I'll congratulate Tenchi anyway I want!"  
  
"If you don't mind…"   
  
"Girls!" Tenchi's grandfather, Yosho cut Ayeka off. "We have food to eat."  
  
"Food!" yelled Mihoshi. "I'm starving!" She flew out of the van closely followed by her partner, Kiyone.  
  
"Calm down, Mihoshi, they'll be enough for all."  
  
"Right," giggled young Sasami also exiting the vehicle. "I've got to get the food set up outside." The girl ran into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help you there." Tenchi's dad Nobouyuki followed Sasami into the kitchen.  
  
***  
"There!" exclaimed Sasami. "It looks wonderful." She said of the enormous spread of food splayed out on two picnic tables.   
  
"Sasami, it does indeed look wonderful. Thank you so much!" praised Tenchi.  
  
"Just one minute, Lord Tenchi," uttered Ayeka. "I have something for you." She sneered in the direction of Ryoko and went into the kitchen. Ayeka returned carrying a huge and ornately decorated cake.  
  
"This, I made just for you, it is chocolate."  
  
"With a little scientific help from wittle ol' me of course," inserted diminutive Washu.  
  
"Miss Ayeka, it's beautiful!"  
  
"And yummy looking!" exclaimed Mihoshi.  
  
"Teeennchhi,"  
  
"Yes Ryoko?"  
  
"I have something for you too." She returned the sneer toward Ayeka and then Ryoko's body disappeared. She reappeared next to Tenchi, only now she was holding huge burden -several bundles of Sake bottles.  
  
"Uh, thanks, Ryoko."  
  
"Hmmmmm, yes, thank you very much" uttered Yosho with a wink to Nobouyuki.  
  
"Alright! Sasami's got the food, and I've got the drink, let's celebrate!" Ryoko levitated the bottles of sake until they landed on one of the tables and she then lunged toward the food.   
  
Someone had brought out a CD player and pop music gently played in the back ground as this unusual family sat down to eat. Tenchi, who was the man of the hour, sat at the head of one of the tables with Princess Ayeka and the Space Pirate Ryoko on either side of him, each girl vying for his attention. The evening was winding down, they had each shared food, presents and stories about the good times spent with each other.   
  
"Pssst! Ryoko," whispered Washu elbowing her daughter in the ribs.  
  
"Huh?" she replied angry that Washu had torn her attention away from her Tenchi.  
  
"Remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, thanks!" A sly grin appeared upon the cyan haired beauty as she coyly turned toward Tenchi and batted her golden eyes. "Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How about a friendly wager amongst friends?"  
  
"Just what do you mean?" snarled Ayeka.  
  
"Get your panties out of a wad, Princess, everybody can join in. What I am suggesting is a contest."  
  
"What kind of contest, Ryoko? What is the prize?" Asked Kiyone, pulling her blue hair back in a scrunchie.   
  
"Well, since I brought all this sake, which no one is drinking...." As she said this Nobouyuki did a spit take of the sake he just ingested, trying to sneak a sip with Yosho.  
  
"I thought we could have a drinking contest."  
  
"How vulgar, Ryoko." Said Ayeka.  
  
"Come on, Princess, are you woman enough to take me on?  
  
"What's the prize?" asked Tenchi, trying to calm Ayeka down.  
  
"You, of course…. The winner gets a date with you, Tenchi."  
  
"What…what if I win?" gulped Tenchi.  
  
"Then you get to chose one of us or nothing at all." Ryoko stood up and held out her hand. A large bottle of sake materialized balanced on her palm. "So, I'm pouring…"  
  
"Well, I'm in!" said Kiyone.  
  
"Me too!" replied Washu.  
  
"Me, me, me!" yelled Mihoshi.  
  
"Ayeka, are you participating? You know, we can't let Tenchi win this!" snickered Ryoko.   
  
"Oh my," exclaimed Sasami.  
  
"I second that, this should be interesting." Said Yosho pouring more sake for Nobouyuki and then himself.  
  
"Alright, we are all in agreement then, right Lady Ayeka?"  
  
"Ryoko, I am only going to participate to protect Lord Tenchi from your sticky paws." Muttered Ayeka grabbing a glass of Sake from Ryoko's hand.   
  
"Wait a minute! Don't I have any thing to say about this?" pleaded Tenchi.  
  
"No!" all other rang in unison.  
  
"Very well, let's get down!" Ryoko poured sake for Tenchi and each of the female participants minus little Sasami and the round of drinking began.  
***  
  
The breezy spring evening turned to a brilliant midnight blue and purple night. The only lights illuminating the Masaki property are of those colorful paper lanterns still swaying in the breeze and of tiny votive candles adorning the remnants of a spectacular feast. The starlight twinkling upon the lake added to this glow as the contestants lay splayed about the picnic tables and the ground adjacent. Yosho sat as if meditating calmly against a tree. Nobouyuki sleeps beside him. Mihoshi is half on and half off her bench in sake induced slumber. Washu is barley awake with her head on the table. The only ones truly competing are Tenchi, Ryoko and of course Ayeka.  
  
"Ok, (hiccup) whoz ready fa enuther?" mumbled Kiyone. She raised her glass, tilted her head back and slammed the drink down. As she did, she fell back flat onto the ground, out cold.  
  
"Oh, my." Said Sasami as she yawned. "I can't stay up for this. Someone let me know who won tomorrow morning? Ok? Come on Ryo-oki, let's go to bed." She sleepily picked up the furry cabbit and they both wearily went into the house.  
  
"Guv Nite, (hic cup) Sasami!" mumbled Ayeka, trying to stay upright.  
  
"Good Night, Sasami!" yelled Tenchi, himself very intoxicated.  
  
"Now, down to the final three." Said Ryoko as she wiped her mouth with the back of her left hand. "Here we go!" She was also intoxicated but from the appearance of the three, the obvious winner.   
  
Ayeka drank follwed by Tenchi, then Ryoko, peeking as she took her final sip. Ayeka started to sway. Her eyes grew smaller. Suddenly, she fell forward face down on the picnic table.  
  
"Hmmm, this is interesting, my Tenchi."  
  
"Uh, huh." Mumbled Tenchi playing with his glass, trying to see his reflection and giggling.   
  
"I think this is the last round." She pried the glass from his hand and filled it up, then her own. "Bottoms up, my love."   
  
They both drank. Ryoko turned her attention to Tenchi.   
  
"Well, are you OK?" She asked.  
  
"Ryoko, I feel fine….I can keep this up all night…." He trailed off. Tenchi's face turned green and his cheeks puckered up. He searched left and right for the appropriate place…to puke.  
  
"Hey! Over there, over there!" Ryoko pointed to the bushes.   
  
Tenchi high tailed it over to the edge of the trees and thankfully retched out of sight. Ryoko cackled in the background.  
  
"Well, since you can't hold your liquor, looks like I won myself a date with you….how about now!"  
  
"Come on Ryoko, "  
  
"Tenchi! Let's just step away from this mess and put some food on top of this sake!"  
  
"Oh, alright." Tenchi gave up protesting, he could never win with Ryoko anyway. He stumbled and staggered back to the tables and grabbed some potato chips and bottled water. Ryoko grabbed the beach blankets that Nobouyuki had rolled off of on the ground.   
  
"This way, I want you to see someplace special." She turned to go and stumbled and fell into Tenchi.  
  
"Well (hiccup) looks like I'm not the only one off his rocker tonight."  
  
"Hey, at least I didn't puke."  
  
Ryoko led them to the far side of the lake, to a secluded spot she often frequented to think and to be alone. The house was not visible from this distance. Tenchi realized that he'd been here several times, the last being his first meeting with Kagato. They were at the base of the beautiful tree/ship Funaho.  
  



	2. The Will of the Goddess

Chapter II: The Will of the Goddess  
  
The leaves of majestic Funaho stirred with the gentle billowing breeze. Fireflies danced upon her branches and they also skimmed the water's edge. Adorned with streamers and glowing paper lanterns, the tree shone with the light of the stars.   
  
"Why'd Sasami hang up lanterns all the way here?" Thought Tenchi.  
  
"Washu and I decorated Funaho to honor you and your Family, Tenchi." Replied Ryoko as if she sensed his thoughts. "Do you think she is pretty? I was hoping to show Yosho."  
  
"She is beautiful."   
  
Ryoko spread out one of the beach blankets and ushered Tenchi to sit. They rested among the winding tendrils of Funaho's roots at the water's edge. Ryoko took her shoes off and dipped her toes into the water.   
  
"Oh, the water's warm, you want to swim (hic cup)?" She asked.  
  
"No way, Ryoko, you want me to drown? I can hardly walk. You can if you want, I know you don't need air to live."  
  
"Nah, I'll just dangle my feet. Won't you at least do that?" She reached over to untie his shoes and before he could protest, his feet were in the water right beside hers.  
  
"There, that's nice, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, until it makes me want to pee."  
  
"You are such the romantic, Tenchi."  
  
"This is supposed to be romantic?"  
  
"Any time I get you alone, you should know romance is involved." She replied with a wink.  
  
"Oh," he answered.   
  
Tenchi reclined to the base of the tree and gazed up at the stars.  
  
"You know, Ryoko, I had a great time tonight. You and Ayeka got along for the first time in ages. I am proud of you."  
  
"See, it is possible to put up with her."  
  
"I don't know when I last saw so many stars." He changed the subject.  
  
"Hmm, the last time I saw so many was out in space when…." She stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I…" A tear formed in the corner of her eye.  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
"When I was outside of the Soja…looking for you….after Kagato destroyed Ryou-oh." She began to cry.  
  
"Ryoko? Don't cry. See? I'm Ok. Tsunami saved me." He put his hand on her shoulder firmly.   
  
"I thought, no, I knew you were dead. Just like anything else I love. Kagato always took them away. Ryo-ohki was the only comfort he allowed me to keep, only because he could use her too."  
  
"You loved me then?"  
  
"Tenchi, are you still so dense to not know what is going on right under your nose?" A spark of anger tinged in her golden eyes.  
  
"N,n,n, no, I know you and Ayeka have feelings for me." He stammered.  
  
"Tenchi…I…love…you. By the Gods, I do. And if it is the Sake talking, so be it. But there, I've said it, I mean it and it is out."  
  
"Oh," he was stone faced.  
  
"Is that all? What the hell kind of reaction is that? I've stayed on this planet because of you. Don't you know I could take those gems and leave here at any time? You are the only thing holding me here. Can you give me just a little more reaction than that?" She started crying again.  
  
"Ryoko…"  
  
"You love Ayeka, don't you. It's all the same with you royals, keep it in the family."  
  
Tenchi cut her off again. Not with words, but he placed both of his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward. He embraced her in a warm hug. Suddenly, her anger melted. She succumbed to his comfort and she embraced him as well. She allowed a few tears to fall on his chest and then gazed into his kind brown eyes.  
  
"You don't have to ever worry about losing me. I feel we are a part of something together. You must be patient when I tell you this, Ryoko. I am not sure just what that means, but I do need you."   
  
"Tenchi?"   
  
Ryoko closed her eyes and leaned forward. Without warning, they kissed.   
  
Tenchi was surprised by the kiss. His first reaction was to withdraw. This was indeed over the line he had drawn to keep unity and order in the Masaki home. He adored all the girls in his home and to choose one would mean to forsake the others. Unfortunately, the sake had more control than he. Tenchi did not back away from Ryoko's kiss and much to her surprise and happiness, he returned the gesture.  
  
The crickets chirped happily in their grassy homes. Tiny waves lapped upon the bank of Funaho and upon Ryoko and Tenchi's feet. The rustle of the leaves echoed in their ears as the paper lanterns swayed with the breeze. Funaho's mothering branches cradled them in her protection as they kissed.  
  
***  
  
"Sasami." The voice echoed through the little girls dreams.   
  
"Sasami."  
  
"Hmmm?" She replied in her dream.   
  
She had been happily dreaming of running through fields of flowers in the royal gardens on Jurai. Her mother, Misaki, was chasing her through the mazes of tall blooms, trying to give her a kiss. She missed her mommy sometimes. Suddenly, the beautiful blossoms faded away and she was no longer in her lovely garden but she was staring into the reflecting pool under the royal tree on the ship Tsunami. Sasami gazed into the pool and instead seeing her own reflection, she met the loving eyes of the Goddess.   
  
"Sasami." Uttered Tsunami.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wake up little one. It is about to begin."  
  
"What is, Tsunami?"  
  
"The beginning."  
  
Sasami awoke suddenly to a brilliant light flooding her room. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes, it should have been dark outside. She scrambled to the window as best as her sleepy little body would allow. Sasami was able to spy outside upon the slumbering party goers, still sleeping around the picnic tables. She expected to see them engaged in merry making again, possibly setting off fireworks. Instead, her sister and the rest were still out cold under the trees. The light was not coming from just outside, but was coming from the direction of Funaho. What she then saw was beautifully terrifying. From just about where the tree Funaho grew, a huge column of glowing, rainbow colored light emanated and flew vertically into the stratosphere. The large column was actually comprised of millions of tiny threads of light.   
  
"Wow, this is the beginning, Tsunami?"  
  
At the same time as Sasami was awakened. Master Yosho also had a dream. He dreamt of his final battle with Ryoko some seven hundred years ago. He remembered the savage destruction she had inflicted upon Jurai under the control of that madman, Kagato. So many innocent people died at her hands. She had all three of the power gems then. He remembered valiantly fighting her into retreat from Jurai. The whole planet rejoiced as her ship, Ryo-ohki left orbit. Yosho recalled he was about to settle down and come to terms with his father Azuza over the impending marriage to Aeyka. He dreaded the conflict for the throne he knew would come from their union, but was resigned to honoring his family by such a marriage. That was when the dreams came.  
  
Tsunami came to Yosho in his dreams. She urged him to follow Ryoko, that his fate was not confined to the planet Jurai. The Goddess' urging only fueled his desire to run from his obligations to Ayeka and the throne. Under the pretence of bringing the murderer Ryoko to justice he abandoned his responsibilities and boarded Funaho toward Earth and the demon. And on the blue planet, he found Ryoko and the two engaged in a horrendous battle. Yosho ultimately won that battle by impaling the pirate through the throat with his sword, Tenchiken, the master key of Jurai. To his surprise, the sword Tenchi allowed Ryoko's three gems to merge onto its hilt and as they left her body, Ryoko expired.   
  
Alone and on Earth, Yosho allowed Funaho to take root . Tsunami had led him to this planet and he knew his destiny lay upon its soil. Yosho interred Ryoko's remains deep within a cave, sealing her by the power of the Tenchiken. He knew she was barely mortal and although seemingly dead, was simply waiting to be revived by those stones in the sword. However, as long as the seal to her tomb remained and the sword guarded that seal, she would forever be imprisoned. He decided to remain on Earth, carrying out his days as the guardian of Ryoko's tomb and later the Masaki Shrine. He expected to age normally like the humans and die eventually, instead leading the millennia life spans of normal Juraians. To his amazement, he did not age. The power of Ryoko's stones kept him young. Yosho acquired the illusion of aging so as not to arouse the suspicions of the Earthlings. He remained on Earth for over seven hundred years guarding Ryoko until his grandson, Tenchi, freed her from the grave.  
  
Now he felt the same glorious power that he felt when Tenchi released Ryoko from the cave. It was very similar to the feeling he had when Tsunami first came to him in his dream. Yosho turned to look behind him and saw the same glowing light coming from Funaho.  
  
"Tsunami. What have you in mind this time?"  
  
Little Washu opened a singular eye and gazed upon the lights before her. She smiled and closed her eyes to resume her sleep. She had urged Ryoko to engage the group in their little drinking game, knowing that Ryoko would win. Alcohol affected Ryoko's physiology very differently than the others, allowing her to consume so much more than humanly possible before getting intoxicated. Washu knew that in order to carry out Tsunami's wishes, Ryoko and Tenchi had to be alone and that was not possible with the other's, mostly Ayeka guarding him. It appears her daughter, for once, had listened to her advice and the beginning was set into motion. Washu smiled in her sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. z

Chapter 3: "Z"  
  
Deep within the boundless reaches of space in an alternate dimension, on a planet very similar to Earth, a young man tends to his small garden. This dark haired boy lovingly tends to the small seedlings he has raised.   
  
"There, now enjoy your new home." He smiles as he transfers the new plant from its small pot to the fertile ground of his planet, Mirai.   
  
The sun was high overhead, and beads of perspiration dotted his kind brow. It was a glorious day, one he could take this precious time to tend to his flora without worrying about his obligations. Without thinking about the growing military fleet waiting for his command. Without the regiments of militia ready to begin their quest at the urging of their Goddess. No, this small act of gardening would help him center his thoughts so that he could face the impending task at hand, a task that has been prophesized for millennia and he, himself chosen by the Goddess to carry out his peoples' destiny-a destiny he was not entirely sure of.   
  
"Zephr." The soft voice resonated through his mind like the sound of water rushing through a mountain stream.   
  
"Zephr."  
  
The boy instantly falls to his knees. He is overcome by emotion as the Goddess chooses this moment to bless him with her wisdom.  
  
"My lady."  
  
"Zephr. Our enemies have made the first strike earlier than expected. It is time to lead our ships to gain their power sources before our attack."  
  
The boy raised his bowed head slowly, afraid he would be struck down by gazing at the Goddess. She allowed him to see her this time. She wore a flowing blue robe trimmed in gold and pale streamers flew about her. Bright green leaves seemed to enveloped her garment and frame her beautiful face. She lovingly knelt down and caressed his face.  
  
"Lady Tokimi."  
  
"You are my warrior, Zephr. It is time to lead our people to victory."  
  
"Of course, but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Forgive me, but everything is so peaceful here, who is our enemy and what can they possibly do to us?  
  
The Goddess snarled in anger and stood erect over the young man. The clouds grew dark and thunder echoed through the distance.  
  
"You dare to question my will? Am I not sovereign of your people. Have I not provided their needs and maintained peace here for the ages? Have I not allowed you to flourish technologically? Are you not the masters of your space? Why do you question me know when I ask you for help after I have been the one to provide?"  
  
"Lady, please forgive me, I just do not feel worthy of the task you have for me. I, I am just a farm boy."   
  
Tokimi glared down on him. Bright sparks of energy grew around her hands and bathed the ground in electricity. She thrust back her left arm and slung this pent up power upon the boy, knocking him to the ground writhing in electrical pain.  
  
"This is why I have chosen you!"  
  
As he screamed in pain a bright, white light enveloped him, blocking out the sparks. Quiet now, he stood to face the Goddess. Before him in luminous fans of light are five wings of the light hawk. Like five propellers of light, these wings rotate before him. As he passes through them his work clothes change into brilliant garments of flowing white. On his forehead rests a green-glowing emblem in the shape of a half moon.  
  
"I am to use my power and die for you, aren't I, Lady Tokimi?"  
  
"Yes. The power of the light hawk is the strongest in you of all of your people, people I created for this purpose. People who will return and flourish if you succeed."  
  
"And If I fail?"  
  
"I will crush this planet and all the planets I have allowed your people to inhabit until there remains not one soul."   
  
"Then I will not fail." As he spoke, he raised his right hand and squeezed. A bright red spark grew into a brilliant red sword of light. As it does, his garments turn from glowing white to black.   
  
The Goddess smiled.   
  
"Good, I will lead your ships to leave this dimension. You will contact the militia."  
  
She disappeared.  
  
The boy sank to the ground, his warriors garment has vanished and he rests back in his grubby work clothes.   
  
"Uncle!" he yells toward the house. "Uncle!"   
  
An old and wise looking man rushes out of the house toward the garden.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Prepare my ship and call in the generals. We are about to begin." He slumps down and grabs a piece of the cool soil. He squeezes it in his hand and lowers his head. A single tear drops onto the soil below.   
  
"Go!" He yells to his uncle as he still clutches the soil. He knows it may be the last time he feels his planet beneath his feet.  
  
  



	4. The Morning After

Chapter 4: The Morning After  
  
Ryoko's eyes opened and she is face up to the glorious sun trickling through the green leaves of Funaho. Sparkling morning sunlight and shadows dance upon her beautiful face as she stretches the stiffness out of her body from sleeping on the ground. She notices warmth against her skin and realizes an arm is outstretched across her middle. She eyed the tanned arm from hand to elbow to shoulder to the sleeping face of her Tenchi. Ryoko then realized they both are naked, only covered strategically by the soft beach blanket she had brought with her last night.  
  
"Oh, my gods." She whispered as the memories came flooding through her mind. She remembered all the sake, and luring Tenchi here, and the kiss and after that…   
  
"What have I done?"   
  
Tenchi stirred in his sleep and rolled over. Ryoko took this opportunity to get dressed. She longed to stay there and hold him until he woke up. But she knew Tenchi. She knew he would be upset and know that she started the drinking contest with what had happened in mind. He would be heartbroken. He would be angry. He would not know how to handle the feelings he had for her with the feelings for the others. She did not think about this beforehand.   
  
"Damn you, Washu." She muttered. "Why didn't I think this out after you mentioned the drinking contest?" She began to gather her things. "Well, at least we had fun, my Tenchi." She leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "I'll find you later and we will talk when you are not mad." Ryoko turned to leave. She looked back on Tenchi and hoped that maybe, just maybe, the sake would make him forget. He smiled.   
  
***  
  
"Tenchi." A familiar voice echoed through the sleeping boy's dreams.  
  
"Tenchi, you must wake up."   
  
Tenchi found himself floating downward until his bare feet landed softly upon the sleek surface of the ship Tsunami. He stood in front of the reflecting pool. Directly in front of him, stood the beautiful Goddess.   
  
"Tenchi, terrible things are happening as we speak, you must prepare yourself and the others." She said with sadness.  
  
"What…what are you talking about, Tsunami?"  
  
The blue haired goddess motioned her right hand toward the reflecting pool. The dark water rippled gently and instead of seeing his amazed reflection, Tenchi saw events as they were unfolding on the planet Jurai.   
  
In orbit around the planet roam thousands of dark black ships. Each ship is enormous and structured with sharp, geometric edges, not like the sweeping grace of Jurai tree ships. Green beams of energy blast the much smaller Jurai battle cruisers and Galaxy Policy ships valiantly trying to defend the planet. The scene changes to events happening on the planet's surface. Thousands of warriors in dark garments are corralling Jurai citizens with painful weapons that disable the frightened people as they are touched. In turn, thousands of Juraians are held captive upon these huge ships, still attacking Juraian defense. Tenchi felt the utmost terror of the people; this terror loomed deep within his kind heart.  
  
"Tenchi…," Tsunami pleaded sadly. "Tenchi…"  
  
***  
  
"Tenchi!" A familiar voice resonated through the trees.   
  
"Tenchi!" screamed Kiyone.  
  
"Lord Tenchi!" followed Aeyka.  
  
"Gods" Thought Ryoko. She could not let them find her here with Tenchi. Perhaps they would not know if she were to leave. The pirate flew into the air and disappeared. She did not hang around in time to learn why they were in such haste.   
  
Tenchi's head was pounding. He awoke face up to the evil sun searing through Funaho's leaves. And that awful dream. Was it real?  
  
"Ow," he wearily uttered as he raised himself up. He then realized he was naked.   
  
Tenchi looked down to see the blanket covering his lower body and his clothes scattered about. He remembered. He remembered the sake, the cool water and the kiss. He realized what he and Ryoko had done. But now, she was gone.  
  
"Ryoko?" He disparately wanted her there, no he needed her there. "Ryoko?" She did not answer. He had to find her, to talk to her about what had happened and he needed to tell someone about his dream. She did not answer. Instead, he heard the familiar voice of Ayeka calling his name.  
  
"Oh, no," he said grasping for his pants. With luck, he got them on as the Princess and Kiyone approached.  
  
"There you are, Tenchi!" said Ayeka out of breath. "What are you doing way out here?" she asked suspiciously. "Where, where is Ryoko?"  
  
"I, I, I don't really know how I got here." He lied. "I haven't seen her this morning."   
  
"Nevermind, we will find her later. Tenchi, the Galaxy Police have sent us an urgent message to find you. Here." Kiyone interrupted before Ayeka could get suspicious about Tenchi being there under Funaho alone and shirtless. Kiyone raised her left hand and her bracelet glowed and emitted a beam of light which expanded into a monitor of sorts. A scared man in a GP uniform met Tenchi's stare.   
  
"Tenchi Masaki?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that is me."  
  
"Prepare for oncoming transmission from the planet Jurai." As he spoke the screen changed into snow and then into the stern face of Emperor Azusa of Jurai, Ayeka's father.  
  
"Tenchi." He almost yelled.  
  
"Y, Yes sir!"  
  
"Tenchi, you, Yosho and Ayeka are to come to Jurai immediately. We are under attack."  
  
"Who is attacking Jurai?" He knew the answer, and his nightmare was about to be confirmed.  
  
"We do not know. The Galaxy Police and the Royal fleet are hindering the enemy's aggression but they are breaking our defense line. The people have asked that you come."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes," The emperor sighed. He did not put much faith into this boy, but did need his son, Yosho to fight. "Since you defeated Kagato, the people believe you have Tsunami on your side. I don't know the merit of that response, but I do know the power of my son, Yosho and the Tenchiken. We need your help." As he spoke, an explosion rang through the palace and debris fell behind him, the transmission began to fail.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Answered Tenchi. "Kiyone, can you and Mihoshi take us on Yagami?"  
  
"Yes!" she replied.   
  
"Father! Are you alright, " pleaded Ayeka.  
  
"Please come at once!" the screen went blank.  
  
"Tenchi! What is happening?"   
  
"I don't know, but I will help, Ayeka. " He stood and put on his shirt. His eyes gazed the distance again, looking for Ryoko.   
  
"Let's get back to the house and get the others in order. Washu may have some answers too." They ran back to the house, leaving Funaho with her lanterns still swaying in the morning breeze.   
  
***  
  
"Tsunami, you underestimated her, again." Thought Washu, now in her lab and furiously typing away on her keypad. "Your plan only made her mad, and Jurai is suffering."  
  
"Washu?" Pleaded Tenchi as he and the others flew into the lab.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Jurai is under attack, I need to get there immediately."   
  
"Understood, gather the others in the family room and I will brief you all."  
  
A few moments later the family gathered, Tenchi, Aeyka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Yosho, Washu, Nobuyuki, and little Sasami tenderly carrying Ryo-ohki.   
  
"Where is Ryoko? Asked Ayeka. "Does anyone know?"   
  
A bead of sweat formed at Tenchi's brow, he hoped she did not suspect anything.  
  
"Do you know, Ryo-ohki?" Tenchi asked the cabbit.  
  
"Miya?" she replied, and in a tone that indicated "no", but Ryo-ohki knew where Ryoko was. She was in partial contact with Ryoko via their psychic link most of the time, except when one of them was sleeping. Ryoko had made her promise not to tell until she said it was alright. And Ryo-ohki keeps her promises, except when carrots are involved.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" screamed Aeyka. "That girl is probably sleeping the morning away! We have to save my family." She was frantic.  
  
"You are right," sighed Tenchi, not wanting to engage a battle without Ryoko's power, but understanding Ayeka's pain. "Washu, what do you have for us?"  
  
The red haired scientist produced a floating keypad and pressed a few keys. A luminous monitor appeared mid air and a story played out as Washu narrates.  
  
"At the beginning of time, lady Tsunami left her dimension as her love for mankind made her foolishly curious. She decided to favor one insignificant planet, Jurai, with her presence. She created the living Jurai trees and introduced them to the people. She indirectly lectured the Juraians toward the future they now have. At the same time, Tsunami was sorely missed by her two sisters. The eldest and most powerful sister, Tokimi argued with the middle sister about how stupid it was for Tsunami to meddle with mortals. The fight grew into a horrible battle, until the middle sister left." Washu, closed her eyes and sighed before continuing.  
  
"Tokimi, the eldest sister was left utterly alone and angry. For millennia, her soul rotted away and one day she decided to take revenge upon the youngest sister and her creations. Tokimi found herself her own planet to favor. It is the people of that planet who are attacking Jurai."  
  
"But Why? Why would they want to hurt a people who do not threaten them?" Asked Kiyone.  
  
"I am not sure, It is Tokimi's will and she is very powerful."  
  
"Miss Washu. How do you know all of this?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Because I am the smartest woman in the Universe!" She smiled. She hoped her goofy answer would quash their suspicions and it did.   
  
"Well, we know who we are up against. Washu, can you get us to Jurai? It will take days upon Yagami." remarked Tenchi.  
  
"Of Course I can," She smiled and continued. "I have created a portal to Jurai space. Also, Lady Aeyka, you will be happy to know that your ship, Ryo-ooh has been totally restored. I suggest you take both ships." She typed upon her keyboard and the screen changed to the subspace lab in which Ryo-ooh's seedling had grown into the beautiful ship that had carried Ayeka to Earth not so long ago. "She is not at 100% capacity, but I am sure you will appreciate my efforts, Ayeka."   
  
"Thank you!" Ayeka hugged small Washu so hard her eyeballs popped out of her head.  
  
"Fwank You!" She managed to squeak out until Ayeka released her.  
  
"Let's go!" Cheered Mihoshi.  
  
"What about Ryoko?" Asked Yosho.  
  
"We can't wait for her," remarked Tenchi with remorse. "Besides, she will need to stay here and protect the others."  
  
"And me." Stated Washu.  
  
"What?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
"I am not going. She can stay to protect me too."   
  
"We need you Washu."  
  
"I know. But I have a duty here that you could not comprehend right now. I am not going." She turned to him with sadness. "The will of the Goddess Tsunami keeps me here in the same way as she has asked you to go." She tenderly touched his cheek and then embraced Tenchi in a hug. "Please be careful, Tenchi." She averted her eyes to the ground, not wanting to see his answer.  
  
"I, I, will, I have to, for Jurai's sake." He turned to his grandfather and the others. "Come on! Let's go!"   
  
"Azaka! Kamidake!" yelled Ayeka. Her two guardians, huge logs with charaters inscribed upon them, materialized in the room.   
  
"Yes ma'am," they answered in unison.  
  
"Please prepare Ryo-ooh, we are going into battle!"  
  
Outside, Mihoshi and Kiyone materialized into their red ship Yagami, which was submerged in the depths of the lake. Tons of water splashed upon the dock as the ship hovered above.  
  
"Waaaaaaa, I'm getting all wet!" Mihoshi's voice wailed and could be heard by the others on ground.   
  
Tenchi, Yosho and Ayeka boarded Ryo-ooh. As he dematerialized from the Earth, Tenchi scanned the horizon, one more time, looking for Ryoko. He longed to see her and was terrified he never would again.   
  
The ships hover above Sasami, Ryo-ohki, Washu and Nobuyuki all waving from the ground. There are two distinct hums and flashes of light as Washu's portal opens up above the ships and they are whisked away through time and space.  
  



	5. Battles on Earth and in the Heavens

Chapter 5: Battles on Earth and in the Heavens  
  
The sound of Yugami and Ryo-ooh blasting through the portal to Jurai space shakes Ryoko awake with a shudder. She almost rolled off the top the Masaki house.   
  
"Damn, Mihoshi! Can't you fly that thing?" She thought, rubbing the elbow she had just banged on a shingle. Ryoko then notices the tail end of Ryo-ooh as it enters the portal and disappears. "What? Ayeka's leaving!" She said out loud. "Time for celebrating."  
  
Ryoko phased through the roof, passing through the upstairs of the house, and finally settling in the living room. No one was around.   
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hey! Where is everyone?"  
  
"Right here!" Answered Sasami coming in from the kitchen. "Where have you been, Ryoko? We couldn't find you."  
  
"I didn't think anyone else was up…where's Tenchi?" She scanned the room for him.  
  
"Ryoko, something terrible has happened…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jurai is being attacked…" Inserted Washu as she stepped into the room. "Tenchi left to protect the planet Jurai."  
  
"AND NO ONE CAME TO LOOK FOR ME!" Screamed the pirate. "Ryo-ohki! Come here!"   
  
"No! Ryoko!" Washu said with authority as the furry animal popped her head from around the corner.  
  
"Ryo-ohki, let's go to Jurai."   
  
"Miya?" Questioned the cabbit.  
  
"No, Ryoko. You have to stay here to protect us and for the battle ahead.." Washu realized she had gotten ahead of herself.  
  
"Just what are you talking about, Mom!" she screeched.  
  
"Ryoko, Tenchi and the others have a battle they must face alone. You must trust me."  
  
"Trust?" Anger welled up in her golden eyes. Ryoko's fists clinched. The gem in her left wrist glowed and a yellow spark traveled from it, up her arm and down the rest of her body. As the spark flowed down, her casual pink kimono transformed into her red and black battle suit. Ryoko had but one gem embedded in her left wrist. The sleeve of that hand carried the gem's red stripes. The sleeve of her right hand remained garbed in black until reunited with its missing gem.  
"I can't trust anyone, but myself!"   
  
Enraged, the pirate hurled an orange energy blast into the far wall, destroying it. When the smoke cleared, the occupants could see a very calm view of the lake just outside. Ryoko's eyes narrowed. She brought back her weapon hand and let out a cleansing sigh.   
  
"I, I can't believe he left without me…without talking to me, about…" She collapsed to her knees and started to cry before she could finish.  
  
"Ryoko! Please don't cry. They will win and be back soon." Sasami knelt down and hugged the pirate.  
  
"Ryoko?" Washu asked Ryoko telepathically.  
  
"Leave my head, Washu." Snarled Ryoko back using her own psychic link to the scientist.  
  
"Ryoko, I see by your remarks our plan was successful." Again in Ryoko's mind.  
  
"Damn it, Washu!," Ryoko said out loud. "I said get out of my head!" She stood up, ignoring Sasami and marched outside through the hole in the wall.  
  
"What was that about, Washu?" Asked the girl.  
  
"Sasami, ask Tsnunami. She may be ready to open up to you about some things. I'm not entirely sure what she has in mind now." Washu retreated to her lab leaving Sasami cuddling Ryo-ohki in the rubble of the living room.  
  
***  
  
"Lord Zephr!" A booming voice came from outside the bridge of the command ship of Mirai.   
  
"Enter, General Kenji.." answered Zephr, still seated in his command chair as the battle played forth on the enormous screen before him. "What is it."  
  
"We have captured 1.5 million civilians, 4000 Galaxy Police and a few Royals. They are being processed as we speak. The non viable ones are being housed on fleets 3 through 29 for gasing…"  
  
"Kenji! You were instructed to leave no casualties if possible!" answered the boy.  
  
"But sir, we cannot conquer an empire without decimating its population!"  
  
"No! Tokimi does not want us to conquer Jurai, she said nothing about KILLING everyone. We will have casualties of war, I understand and regret that, but I am not letting any of these captured people die just because our ships cannot use them. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he threatened the grizzled old general.   
  
"But Lord Zephr!"  
  
"Not one of the un-viable ones are to die! Transport them back to the planet as close as where they were taken!" He got out of his chair and faced the General eye to eye.  
  
"Yes, I will carry out your orders." Kenji answered sarcastically. The hardened war veteran turned his back to the young man and began to exit. Just before he left the room, he spoke. "Zephr, just what do you think the extracting facilities do to the viable ones. I wonder if their souls remain in hell forever." He exited.  
  
"Damn him." Whispered Zephr. He shrank back down into his chair and ran his hands through his hair. He knew exactly what his ships, the magical ships Tokimi created as a gift to his people to conquer their own space, did – they brought pain and horrible death.   
  
"Sir!" The seated lieutenant pipped in. "There is a disturbance in sector three."   
  
"Expand screen." He answered.  
  
The command screen changed from the massive battle to a smaller, obscure corner of the action. There was a bright flash of light and a hole in space materialized. The two ships carrying Tenchi, Ayeka, Yosho, Mihoshi and Kiyone entered the battle and soon began blasting the Mirai battle ships.  
  
"This is who you really want me to fight, isn't it Tokimi." Zepher uttered. "Bring the command ship to rendezvous with the two intruders. Disable their weapons, I want the occupants transported to my gallery." He raised himself up and exited the bridge.  
  
  



	6. The Enemy Revealed

Chapter 6: The Enemy Revealed  
  
"My God, Tenchi, can you see all of them?" Kiyone's asked, her concerned image imposing on the huge screen aboard Princess Ayeka's tree ship Ryo-ooh.   
  
"What can we do?" pleaded Mihoshi, on the verge of crying.  
  
"Galaxy Police cruisers! Please respond." Kiyone typed furiously on the command console of Yugami. "They are not answering us. The GP ships are silent. I'm not detecting any damage to them or the Jurai ships."  
  
"I will try to hale the Jurai ships." Ayeka retorted. "This is the First Princess of the Royal Family of Jurai, please respond."   
  
Nothing.  
  
"Do you think the transmission has been interrupted by the enemy ships?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
"No, Tenchi. Look." Said Yosho. "The ships are empty." He motioned to the closest GP star class cruiser. It passed Ryo-ooh at a very close range and as it did, the occupants could clearly see not one light, not one sign of movement in the ship.   
  
"Azaka! Kamadake! Please analyze these ships for life forms."   
  
"Yes, ma'am." The logs replied in unison.  
  
"What is going on?" Asked Ayeka.  
  
"Princes," replied Azaka. "We are not detecting any life forms upon the Galaxy Police ships nor upon the Juraian battle ships."  
  
"Are they, are they dead?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
"That is uncertain." Answered Kamadake. "However we are detecting 3.6 million Juraian life forms on the enemy ships. It seems that they are being transported to the ships from the planet as well.  
  
"They are kidnapping the people." Said Yosho.  
  
"But why?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
Suddenly, Ryo-ooh lurched to the left causing its occupants to stumble.   
  
"Status!" screamed Ayeka.  
  
"We are being pulled toward the large enemy ship by a tractor beam." Answered Azaka.  
  
"Take evasive actions."  
  
"Ryo-oh is not responding."  
  
"Kiyone! Are you in the beam too?" Asked Tenchi.  
  
"Yes, we have no control of the ship. Our weapons systems are malfunctioning." She answered.  
  
"Grandpa, can you give me the master key?" Yosho handed Tenchi the Sword. "I'm going to try to deploy the light hawk wings to deflect the tractor beam.  
  
Tenchi held the hilt of the sword before him. Ask he released his hands, the master key hovered suspended before him, its two red gems sparkled in the dim light. The boy brought both of his hands around the sword and he closed his eyes. Suddenly, three brilliant white propelor-like blades appeared before the ship. They slowly spun until the three blades merged into one white shield. The ship rocked back and forth.   
  
"Its working, Tenchi!" said Ayeka.  
  
Back on the big ship, Lord Zephr watched the situation closely with General Kenji beside him.   
  
"Three light hawk wings. This must be the ship carrying the warrior." Said Zephr.  
  
"It doesn't look like much to me." Sniffed Kenji.  
  
"Perhaps. But it is successfully bypassing our tractor beam." He raised his eyebrow and turned to another crewman. "Focus the beam on that red ship over there and power up the destroyer. Open hailing frequency to that ship."   
  
"Tenchi!" screamed Mihoshi. We are still getting pulled in!"  
  
"Can…you…, "stammered Tenchi, trying to focus on maintaining the shield. "Can you get behind Ryo-ooh?"   
  
"No, Tenchi, we are sitting ducks over here!" As Kiyone answered, the screen went to snow.   
  
"Juraian ship, please respond." The handsome face of Zephr appeared upon the screen.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Ayeka.  
  
"My name is Zephr Watanabe of the planet Mirai. Please down your shield and prepare for transport to the main ship."  
  
"Are you kidding! We've come to stop you!" Tenchi answered with hostility.  
  
"Please. We are aware that the red ship beside you is defenseless, and we are preparing to fire our weapons on it if you do not lower your shield in Five, Four, Three,Two…"  
  
"Ok!" yelled Tenchi, looking over through the bridge dome of Ryo-ooh to see the red ship carrying his friends, Kiyone and Mihoshi. He took his hands away from the Tenchiken and it fell to the ground. "What do you want with us?"  
  
"Please, prepare for transport."  
  
Tenchi just had time to look over at his grandfather and Ayeka as he dematerialized from Ryo-ooh.   
  
***  
  
Tenchi, Ayeka, Yosho, Kiyone, and Mihoshi now found themselves aboard the enemy flag ship. They were standing in a huge gallery. Before them, seated on a plain chair was Zephr, his elbows leaning on the table before him.   
  
"Please, come, sit with me." He motioned to the group.  
  
"What should we do?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"We should sit." Yosho answered, walking toward their enemy.  
  
The others followed, each taking a chair at the table, all except Tenchi.  
  
"Please, sit," ushered Zephr.  
  
"No, I think I will stand." Tenchi answered with defiance. "Just what are you doing kidnapping the Juraian people!" He demanded.  
  
"Before I answer you, please tell me your name."  
  
"My name is Tenchi Masaki."  
  
"Tenchi?" He knew that name well. It came to him in his dreams sent by Lady Tokimi. This was the man he was seeking, seeking to lead him to destroy Tsunami.  
  
"Well, then." He smiled. "General Kenji!"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Are your scans of them completed?"  
  
"Yes. The purple haired girl and the old man house a very viable and powerful source of Jurai energy. The other two girls do not possess any viable source. This young man, however, is the strongest I have ever seen….in fact, his strength surpasses any of our computer simulations."  
  
"What are you talking about!" yelled Tenchi bringing his fists down on the table.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka pleaded.  
  
"Release us and the people you have captive!" As he spoke, a mark formed upon his forehead in the shape of a downward pointing arrow. The mark glowed green. Three beautiful propellers appeared before the boy-the wings of the light hawk, wings to which only Jurai ships were supposed to generate. Through the wishes of the Goddess Tsunami, Tenchi had been born with this unusual power to generate and control light hawk wings. He intended to use them on this new enemy. Tenchi stretched before him both of his arms and the wings passed through his body and his clothes transformed into the glowing robes of Juraian warriors. He jumped back several feet and raised his right hand and in that hand, he formed a sword of light which he pointed toward Zephr.   
  
"Interesting." As he said this, Zephr raised out of his chair, letting it fall the ground. The others quickly got up and scrambled to get behind Tenchi.   
  
"Release those people or I will have to kill you." Tenchi threatened.  
  
"The will of my Goddess will not allow that." As he replied, a glowing half moon appeared upon Zephr's forehead and before him rotated his own light hawk wings-five of them. Like Tenchi, the blades passed through him and changed his clothes to brilliant white garments. Zephr formed his own red sword and as he did, his white robes turned to billowing black. He and Tenchi stared each other down.  
  
Suddenly, Tenchi realized a familiar hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"Tenchi, this is a battle you cannot win."  
  
"I know, he has five light hawk wings. But what else can I do?"  
  
As he uttered his answer to Yosho, Tenchi lunged toward Zephr. The air smelled of char and ozone as Tenchi's blue sword clashed with Zephr's red sword.   
  
"I have an answer for you!" yelled Zephr blocking Tenchi's blow.  
  
"The only answer…you…have is to let the people go." Tenchi answered by slicing at his enemy's legs.   
  
"There is another solution." He panted, leaping up into the air, coming down behind Tenchi and holding his red sword to the boy's throat. Tenchi reached up and slung Zepher over him.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I can kill you here….or!" Zephr flew toward Tenchi. Their swords clashed again and as they did, Zephr took his left elbow and thrust it into Tenchi's throat, knocking him to the ground, stunned. Tokimi's warrior leapt on top of him and brought his sword down upon Tenchi's chest, stopping just inches away from killing him.  
  
"No!" Ayeka screamed as her own powers kicked in. Dozens of small wooden cylinders encircled her panicked form.  
  
"Princess! If one of those sticks moves an inch, I'm going to skewer your friend here!" Threatened Zephr. "Now, like I said, there is another answer, Tenchi."  
  
"What? Why not kill me now." Whispered Tenchi, sweat trickling down his forehead.  
  
"I don't want to kill you. But, you can still save those millions of people from a horrible fate."  
  
"How?"   
  
"By replacing them."  
  
  



	7. To the Rescue

Chapter 7: To the Rescue  
  
Sasami gingerly chopped carrots in the Masaki kitchen. It was all her worried heart could do to help by feeding the remaining family. Only one day had passed since Tenchi and the others left for Jurai and there has been no word. Washu remained in her subspace lab, trying to gather Galaxy Police intelligence broadcasts. Ryoko lingered by the intergalactic television Washu had invented, scanning all news reports. Both had not eaten since yesterday and Sasami was not going to stand for that. The girl grabbed a bunch of spring onions and began to chop them as well for her stew.   
  
"Miya?"   
  
"Yes, Ryo-Ohki, you can have a carrot….but just one!"  
  
"Miya!" answered the cabbit grabbing the biggest carrot of the bunch.  
  
"Ryoko! I'm making your favorite! You want me to bring you a plate?"  
  
"No." the pirate answered from the living room.  
  
"How about some Sake? I can warm it for you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ryo-Ohki, something is terribly wrong with her, she doesn't even want some sake." Sasami sighed and resumed her cooking. Tenchi's father entered the kitchen, lured in by the sumptuous smells of the stewpot.  
  
"Sasami, my little dear! You are a life saver. When will this be ready?" Nobouyuki asked.  
  
"In just a few…" Sasami's voice stopped involuntarily. She dropped the knife she was using and it fell to the floor, the blade penetrating the linoleum between Nobuyuki's feet.  
  
"Sasami," he asked staring at the blade swaying back and forth in the floor.  
  
The girl was no longer in the kitchen. She again found herself in royal garments and walking on the crystal floor of the ship Tsunami. Sasami came upon the reflecting pool to meet the worried face of the Goddess once more.  
  
"Sasami."  
  
"What's wrong, Tsunami? You look sad."  
  
"Tenchi is in terrible danger, you must come with me."  
  
"Tenchi?" As she uttered his name, her soul slammed back into her body and she suddenly turned to Nobuyuki.   
  
"Sasami?" he uttered.  
  
"Tenchi's in trouble!" She ran out of the kitchen in the direction of Funaho.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Ryoko coming out of the living room.   
  
"She said something about Tenchi being in trouble and she ran out."  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
As Ryoko uttered his name a newsflash from the planet Jurai echoed from the TV.  
  
This just in from our correspondent on the planet Jurai, under siege since yesterday by and unknown enemy fleet. Veda, please come in….  
  
This is Veda Kitmarasu on the planet Jurai. Our sources in the palace state that almost four million citizens have been taken aboard the enemy ships. We are receiving a broadcast from the kidnappers now…  
  
"Citizens of Jurai," the familiar and saddened face of lady Ayeka came upon the screen.  
  
"Ayeka?" uttered Ryoko.  
  
"Our enemy had succeeded in neutralizing the Jurai fleet and the Galaxy Police. They are holding me and many of our people. I have been allowed to speak to you today to let you…to…," She sobbed. "To let you know that we have negotiated the release of all of those held captive in exchange for, for, the life of one. Lord Tenchi Masaki Jurai of the planet Earth has agreed to stay in exchange for the people of Jurai." A tear fell down her face and the signal went blank.  
  
"Washu!" screamed Ryoko. "I am not staying! Ryo-ohki! Come here!"   
  
"Miya?"  
  
"Don't back talk me. We are going to save Tenchi!" With that she grabbed the perplexed cabbit and ran outside. Once on the grass she flung the animal up into the air. The wind howled as did the cabbit as she transformed into a massive space ship. Ryoko flew into the air and disappeared, she had transported into the ship. With a booming "Miyow!" they flew into space, not waiting for Washu to open a portal.   
  
"Ryoko? Did she leave?" Washu asked Nobuyuki.  
  
"Yes, please Miss Washu, we must go help my son."  
  
"Don't worry, our ride will be here in three, two, one…"  
  
As Washu counted backward, another glorious ship appeared from behind the mountain and loomed over the Masaki house. It was brilliant white and had ten plume-like wings-the great ship Tsunami.   
  
"After you." Ushered Washu.   
  
As the two left the house and stared dumbfounded toward the expanse of Tsunami, a bright beam of pure white light engulfed them and transported them to the ship. Washu and Tenchi's father are now face to face with little Sasami. She is dressed in flowing royal robes and she carries a very grown up expression of concern on her face.   
  
"Sasami?" asked Nobuyuki.  
  
"She's only partly here, look! Tsunami!" Washu pointed to the pool for both of them to see not the reflection of the child, but the Goddess Tsunami.  
  
"Hello, sister." Said Tsunami through Sasami's lips.   
  
"Washu? You are the middle sister?" Asked Sasami, coming out of her trance.  
  
Washu smiled.  
  



	8. Last Rites

Chapter 8: Last Rites  
  
Tenchi sat in a very cold metal room. He was being attended to by several equally cold men wearing what looked like doctor's coats. They had taken his T-shirt and he sat there, valiantly trying to appear brave when he had no idea what his decision meant. Suddenly, the electronic door swooshed open and his family rushed in, lead by Ayeka.  
  
"Lord Tenchi!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Please reconsider, you don't have to do this."  
  
"Miss Ayeka, it's the only way to save all those people. I've thought about it a long time. Grandpa and I can fight and fight, but I can't let any of those people die because of me."  
  
"Tenchi, you are going to be a hero to the people of Jurai," uttered Kiyone.  
  
"Waaaaa!" Mihoshi started crying.  
  
"Come on, Mihoshi, quit it!" Kiyone hugged her.  
  
"Grandpa if there was any other way…"   
  
"I know, Tenchi, I know…" The old man put his hand on the boy's shoulder for comfort.  
  
"Masaki!" General Kenji entered the room. "Follow me."  
  
Tenchi got up and followed the General to the next room. The others followed Tenchi. They came upon a huge console with several cavernous holes upon its surface. Directly across from the device was a chair of sorts with all types of electronic contraptions emanating from its surface.  
  
"Sit!" Ordered Kenji.   
  
Tenchi took a deep breath and bravely sat down on the hard, metal chair. Immediately electricity sparked about him and he could not move.   
  
"Tenchi!" yelled Ayeka rushing toward him, she was stopped by two men in white coats.  
  
"Ayeka, it's ok, I'm fine!" Tenchi reassured her as the General smirked.  
  
Kenji pressed some buttons on the console and up shot a beam of blue light between Tenchi and his family.   
  
"What?" Asked Kiyone.  
  
"Let us in, please," pleaded Ayeka.  
  
"We can not have any further interference. Lord Zephr was nice enough, if not foolish as well, to let you be with this boy now, so quiet down."   
  
The General turned to a computer console and typed furiously. Suddenly, several gigantic metal arms, each holding rectangular objects, shot out of the holes on the console. Tenchi stiffened as the arms made their way toward him. The armrests upon which his own arms were restrained extended back, fully to his sides so that his arms were outstretched, almost painfully. He strained, but could not move his head to see what the metal arms were doing or going to do to his own limbs. Slowly, the rests just under his hands started to retract into the chair until they rested just under his elbows, leaving his forearm and hands out in the air.   
  
"Gentlemen, phase two!" Ordered Kenji to his assistants in the room.   
  
Tenchi then realized that his upper body was reclining, the chair was turning into a table of sorts. He felt the part supporting his legs retract into the chair stopping only at his knees leaving his legs exposed. Two of the white coated men removed his shoes and stepped back quickly. Suddenly, the metal arms carrying the metal boxes descended upon him. One arm to each of his restrained and exposed limbs. Tenchi could make out that the boxes they carried had large holes in each. Mechanics clicked and lights flashed and quickly, the arms slid each box onto Tenchi's arms and feet. He strained his eyes to see what was going on, each of his hands up to his elbow and each of his legs up to his knees were engulfed in cold metal. A bead of sweat trickled down his brow.  
  
"Now, Tenchi," whispered Kenji into the boy's ear, "you don't want to move. This will hurt terribly if the machine is out of alignment because you have moved. We don't want you to lose a finger…."  
  
Tenchi gulped.  
  
The General nodded to his assistants and a terrible thud escaped each of the boxes on Tenchi's limbs. Tenchi had held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He could hear the metal arms retracting and he could feel the arm rests and feet rests slide back under his limbs. He slowly opened his eyes afraid he would not see his hands but stumps. He exhaled happily to see that his left arm, at least, was intact. However, surrounding his hand to his elbow was some sort of gleaming metal cast. It surrounded his hand so that only his fingers and thumb were free. There was a huge red diamond-shaped stone on both sides of his wrist.  
  
"There, we're almost done."  
  
Next, the part of the chair supporting Tenchi's head began to retract, leaving his neck exposed. A similar arm ascended up from the floor and rested below his neck. From the ceiling and in his line of sight came the mate to the other arm. It too, held a form of some sorts that rested around his neck. Thump! He felt cold metal around his neck as the arms had just riveted a cold metal collar with a red stone secured at his throat.  
  
"Now, all done. Lord Zephr will be here shortly." With that, the blue beam retraining the others fell to the floor and Tenchi was also freed from his chair to look at the bands upon his hands and feet. The General pressed a few more buttons and the chair Tenchi had been sitting on descended into the floor as did the console across from it. The far wall dematerialized revealing an enormous room. For as far as their eyes could see, there were large, circular, green platforms, in rows and terraced up to the ceiling for hundreds of feet.   
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka ran to the boy. She hugged him and sobbed on his chest.  
  
"Ayeka."  
  
"What have they put on your hands?"  
  
"That enables him to focus the energy to those gems, or specific release points so that he doesn't burn up in the extraction process." Answered Kenji. "Lord Zephr is too humane for his own good." He sneered again as a door to the right opened and Tokimi's warrior entered the room.   
  
"Are we ready, General?"  
  
"As we will ever be."  
  
"Tenchi. Now's the time."   
  
Tenchi nodded sadly. He looked to his family.   
  
"Grandpa, tell dad I love him." He hugged Yosho and turned to Mihoshi and Kiyone.  
  
"Girls…" he could not say anything further as the girls engulfed him in tearful sobs. He then turned to Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka, please be brave." He caressed her pale cheek as tears streamed down upon his fingers. "You have a special place in my heart, always, my friend."   
  
"Tenchi, I….I.." she could not finish.  
  
"Please, Ayeka, give this to Ryoko." He held up a folded piece of paper. "And make sure Washu, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki know I will miss them too. The princess grasped the paper as she was too sad to speak her mind.  
  
"Come with me, Tenchi." Zephr ushered Tenchi to follow him toward a platform. They had to walk a distance to get to it.   
  
"You will free the Juraians." Tenchi stated.  
  
"Yes, as soon as you are in the extraction process we will transport them all, including your friends back to the planet and we will continue our mission."  
  
"What is your mission?"  
  
"To follow the will of Tokimi." Zephr whispered.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka ran from where Tenchi had left her toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. "I can't let you go! I can't let you do this!"  
  
"Ayeka, I have no other choice." Tenchi replied holding the beautiful princess tightly.  
  
"You! You can take me instead!" She turned to Zephr.   
  
"Princess, you are very brave to offer yourself, but his power surpasses your own greatly. You would not suit our purpose. Tenchi, please." He raised his arm toward the platform, ushering Tenchi to continue his valiant walk.  
  
"Grandpa, help Ayeka, please."   
  
Yosho came to the distraught Princess' side and steadied her weak body as they both watched Tenchi bravely face his destiny.  
  
"She loves you very much." Zephr whispered as they came to the platform. He carried a very sad look upon his face.  
  
"I know, and I hate you for what you are doing to her."   
  
"Tenchi, just stand in the middle there."  
  
Tenchi stood to face his enemy, expecting an evil sneer. Instead, he came face to face with a boy, just like himself, in a horrible situation.   
  
"I am truly sorry it had to be this way. Like you, I have billions of lives resting on my shoulders. Please forgive me." Zephr whispered again.  
  
"Get on with this." Tenchi snarled.  
  
Zephr slowly turned his back to the brave boy and nodded at Kenji. The General's eyes gleamed at his chance. He pulled a lever. Suddenly, a green beam of light illuminated Tenchi and surrounded just the platform and the boy. Zephr held his head down and slowly walked toward the others. He was not brave enough to stay and watch. The brightness of the beam intensified and sparks of energy engulfed the boy.  
  
Tenchi began to feel terrible pain, like his bones were being ripped out of his flesh and through his skin. He strained to hold that pain in but failed to restrain his screams. Searing heat soared through his flesh and he fell like a heap to the floor. An invisible force raised him up, by the metal casts on his hands and neck and hung him suspended several feet in the air above the platform. There he hovered, his arms and legs outstretched as if he were crucified on an invisible cross all the while being bathed in that sick green light. His eyes were still open, and he gazed toward his family. The last thing he saw before his slipped away was Ayeka running past Zephr to him.   
  
  
  



	9. Ghosts

Chapter 9: Ghosts  
  
Light whirled past his eyes at breakneck speed. It came in soft hues of green at first, but progressed into a gentle blue. As soon as the light glowed upon his face, as soon as Ayeka's face faded from his blurring field of vision, that horrible pain finally subsided. New visions appeared. He saw the smiling face of his mother Achika, having long since passed away. Next in quick succession, the faces of his grandmother, his grand father, his father, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Ryo-Ohki appeared in his mind's eye. Before he knew it, Tenchi found himself , once again, under the majestic tree Funaho. He is unclothed and holding Ryoko who is peacefully sleeping. Ryoko. The moonlight illuminates the ripples in the water at their feet. Funaho's rustling leaves create a magic wind that extinguishes the candles in the paper lanterns adorning the tree's branches.  
  
Tenchi now found his body floating weightlessly in a sea of pale blue light. Far off in the distance he saw a shape coming closer and closer. As he flew to the shape, he realized he was no longer half dressed and cold, but he was cloaked in warm white and blue fabric. A flowing cape billowed behind him and he recognized the battle suit the light hawk wings brought to him. The object came closer until he was upon it. It was the Tsunami Unit.  
  
"Tenchi." The goddess spoke.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"You are not really here. Your body is still on Tokimi's ship. Your spirit is no longer permanently connected to your physical form."   
  
"Am I, am I dead?" He stammered.  
  
"No. But you are mortal, and your body suffers the frailty all mortal bodies suffer. That horrible ship will consume you eventually unless we can stop it."  
  
He strode as if walking on feathers to the Goddess' side. Tenchi never in his life felt so calm and happy even though he knew the seriousness of his situation. He turned to the reflecting pool and gazed to the reflection of little Sasami on the other side.  
  
"Can she see me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sasami? Please be brave."  
  
"I will Tenchi."  
  
He then saw his father and Washu peering into the pool.   
  
"Can they see me too?"  
  
"No, Sasami only can see you because she and I are the same."  
  
Ryoko. Her name just popped into his head as he knelt down and touched the water rippling the reflections of his family. It seemed as if months had passed since he had seen her, since he had felt her last. Tenchi sighed. Sorrow suddenly overcame him. He felt sorry that he wouldn't get to say goodbye to her. He prayed that Ayeka would not fail to deliver his note.  
  
"You will see her again." Answered Tsunami as she felt his thoughts of sadness.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Tenchi, you understand that I have two sisters?"  
  
"Yes, Tokimi and another."  
  
"Tenchi, just as Zephr is Tokimi's chosen and you are mine, there is yet another warrior."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ryoko." Tsunami smiled at Tenchi's current lack of wit.  
  
"Then…then… is Washu?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does, does she know?"  
  
"Yes. She always has."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Tenchi, Washu is the smartest person in the universes. She beat me in finding the knowledge and ability to separate her omnificence and powers from her being. She put that which was her essence into Ryoko's gems. She became human-an immortal human, but human none-the-less. However, being cut off from the universal powers at her disposal, she soon forgot most of the knowledge she once had. Her memories remained, but her knowledge is locked away in those Gems. She is so much happier now, in her pursuit of re-learning that knowledge, and that pursuit now fuels her existence."  
  
"What about Tokimi, why is she doing this?"  
  
"She hates me for leaving her and she blames me for Washu leaving too. Her loneliness has corrupted her. Washu is no longer a threat to her since she is no longer a Goddess, but, if Tokimi had those gems….she would have enough power to overcome me. And if I am gone, so will Sasami and so will the Royal trees and Jurai." She frowned.   
  
"The gems!" Tenchi became frantic. Two of them are in the Tenchiken. I last had that on Ryo-Ooh. Tokimi's warrior must have them! Tsunami, help me get out, help me fight!"  
  
"Be patient, stay with me as long as you like. Ryoko has one gem, and nothing can be done without all three. Tenchi, I've made some hard decisions already, decisions that may upset you, but my plans will ultimately help us win this battle."  
  
"Then I will stay."   
  
Tenchi stood stoically by her side and they both gazed into the pool.  
  



	10. Prelude to Revenge

Chapter 10: Prelude to Revenge  
  
"Tenchi! No!" The Princess raged at the green force field where Tenchi hovered. She pounded her fists on the glowing green light. Slight sparks escaped with each hit but she ignored the tiny shocks and the pain to her delicate hands. She had to save him.   
  
Suddenly, beams of orange and red light exploded from the red gems incrusted in Tenchi's bonds. The beams leapt to the ceiling and to the floor. As they hit the floor, light scattered everywhere. They all watched as it formed intricate patterns as if it were a glowing circuit board. The beams spread across the floor and traveled up the walls and dimmed down.  
  
"This is amazing," Kenji exclaimed, catching Zephr as he was exiting.  
  
"What?" The warrior did not want to meet the eyes of Tenchi's family, who slowly crept up to the field that held his body.  
  
"He is producing more than we expected. Look!" The general took out a remote control device and clicked a button. Several huge screens appeared across the far wall. The gigantic fleet appeared in these screens. Tenchi's energy leapt from ship to ship, each one glowing like circuits on fire as the beam touched it. "We are at full capacity."   
  
As the General finished speaking, Tenchi's body lurched violently. A giant pulse of energy emanated from the gems attached to his body and then quickly subsided. He closed his eyes and slowly, three faint wings appeared behind him. They began to spin.  
  
"You!" Ordered Kiyone. "You made him a promise!" She was crying. "The Juraians!"  
  
"Kenji, please give the order."  
  
"Yes." The general smirked, obviously unhappy. He pressed several buttons on his console and the screens changed to several views of Juraian people in their captivity cells.  
Suddenly people started to disappear in bunches from the screen. They were being transported back to the planet.  
  
"Kenji, let them stay a few minutes more. Only you or I can disable the extraction cycle once it has begun. Transport them and their ships to the planet and set our new course per the coordinates I gave you this morning."  
  
"No!" Ayeka heard this conversation and lurched toward Zephr. She grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. "I am not leaving him! I will be with him until this is over!"   
She sobbed.   
  
"So will I!" Mihoshi exclaimed quickly followed by the others.  
  
"Lord Zephr, you cannot allow the enemy to remain, they may thwart our mission!"  
  
"Everyone. Do you understand that you are also putting yourselves in danger by continuing with us? If you wish to remain with him, I will allow it, until…" He took a deep breath and sorrowfully continued. "…until he expires. Then we will allow you to return on your ships which we have in tow."  
  
Ayeka clutched Mihoshi and sobbed on her shoulder.  
  
"Princess…I'm sorry." Zephr tried to console her, he put his hand on her shoulder. Ayeka responded by slapping his face.  
  
"I do not want your sorrow! You did this. You are responsible for his death. And I will not rest until I see that you also die."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way." He touched his cheek. "Kenji, I'm going to retire. Confine them to quarters in five minutes. Ayeka may stay here as long as she likes. Make sure a sentry keeps watch on her." As Zephr exited the room and passed by Lord Yosho, he felt a familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach, very similar to the sensation he felt as he battled Tenchi earlier. He dismissed it as a family quality Tenchi shared with his grandfather.  
  
"General, may we have our five minutes in private with my grandson?"  
  
"You should not have five minutes at all, that man is weak." He turned to walk to the door. "I have things to attend to anyway, so be prepared to leave with the guards outside."  
  
"Thank you." Yosho slowly walked up to Tenchi.   
  
"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?"   
  
"Kiyone's right. How can we get him out of here when the whole Juraian fleet and the Galaxy Police were defeated by these people?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Brother Yosho." Ayeka wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Do you know where they are keeping our ships?"  
  
"Hmmmm, perhaps we can find them if we can get past the guards. Why?"  
  
"I need to get the sword Tenchi from the bridge of the Ryo-Ooh. Tenchi last had it there before they transported us here."   
  
"You mean this?" He smiled and pulled from inside his robes the familiar wooden hilt of the Tenchiken.  
  
"Brother! Thank you for saving this! I have a plan." She turned to gaze at the body of the boy she loved. "Oh, Tenchi. I will save you."   
  
"Alright! Time to leave!" One of the ten guards posted outside the room entered the hall followed by the others.   
  
"Go!" Ayeka quickly hid the sword in her kimono and ushered her puzzled family to leave with the men. "I will join you shortly."   
  
"Good." Answered one of the Guards. "Mika, you will guard that one…" he pointed to Ayeka, "…and take her to quarters when she requests."   
  
Ayeka clutched the sword beneath her garment tightly. One guard. That is what she hoped for. She gazed into Yosho's eyes and he understood and nodded. The others exited the room and the princess was left to look upon the blank face of her beloved.   
  



	11. Reunion of Souls

Chapter 11: Reunion of Souls  
  
"Ryoko! Calm down and quit making Ryo-Ohki go so fast!" Washu's voice came through the cabbit-ship's intercom.   
  
"I wasted my time listening to you before, Washu. I'm not going to let Tenchi die because of your mistakes."   
  
"Ryoko, will you calm down for two seconds and look at Ryo-Ohki's rear screen."  
  
Ryoko huffed and turned her head. Her jaw dropped as the bright ship Tsunami loomed behind her.   
  
"Washu? Are you…are you in…there?"  
  
"Yes! If you are calm enough, both of you get your bottoms over here! Tsunami can take us faster and I can create another portal."  
  
"Miya?" the cabbit wailed.  
  
"Yes, let's go, Ryo-Ohki."  
  
With those words, Ryoko teleported herself to the bridge of the Tsunami Unit, holding the puzzled little animal in her arms. Ryo-Ohki leapt from her grasp to the loving arms of Sasami.  
  
"So, some one better fill me in or some heads are going to roll!" the pirate growled.  
  
"Miss Ryoko. Tsunami is taking us to save my son. We need your help." Nobuyuki pleaded.  
  
"Ok, I'm calm, someone please tell me the game plan."  
  
Wack!  
  
That was the last sound Ryoko heard as a hard object, propelled by Washu came in contact with her head. She fell to the ground with a thump.   
  
"Washu! Why did you do that?" Sasami screamed as Tsunami's reflection giggled in the pool.  
  
"Did you kill her?" Nobuyuki asked.  
  
"Goodness, no. Her head's much too hard for that. I just needed her unconscious." Washu took off into a trot toward the pool. "Be back in a flash!" Washu leapt up into the air and dove head first into the reflection of Tsunami, splashing water all over Nobuyuki.   
***  
Tenchi was shocked to see Tsunami giggle. What could be so funny at this serious moment? He had quit paying attention to the visions in the pool for a moment and missed seeing the events that had just transpired.  
  
"Tsunami?" Tenchi asked.  
  
At that moment, little Washu came flying through the pool and into the air. She landed with a wet splash in front of Tenchi.   
  
"Oh! You missed me?"   
  
"Washu! How did you get here?"  
  
"I took a leap of faith, that's all." She winked at her sister. "Tenchi, there's someone you need to see…." She stuck her hand back in the pool. Washu grunted and groaned and finally brought her hand out of the water. It was now holding a shock of cyan colored hair. Next, came the beautiful but dazed face of Ryoko.   
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi ran to the pool. "Washu! How is this possible?"  
  
"Well, that's not really Ryoko…" she began.  
  
"Oh," Ryoko rubbed the back of her head, still throbbing from Washu's strike. "Tenchi!"  
  
"As I was saying, this is Ryoko's astral form. She's really out cold back there." Washu pointed at the pool.  
  
"And I thank you, MOM, for that knot I'm going to have on my head." Ryoko turned to Tenchi and flew into his arms. She past right through him and fell to the floor. "What?"  
  
"Ryoko, Tenchi, like you, is not really here." Tsunami uttered. "His body is trapped on Tokimi's ship. We need you to help us save him and to help Washu and I defeat Tokimi."  
  
"Tokimi?" Ryoko rubbed her hip after the fall. "Who is Tokimi? Why has she captured Tenchi?"  
  
"Well, Tokimi is Tsuami's sister." Washu began. "…and, she wants my gems. She wants Tenchi dead, and she wants my power to kill Tsunami."  
  
"What you you mean YOUR power? Those gems are mine! I've just let Tenchi keep them in that sword. He's was going to give them back to me…right?" She whirled around to the boy who was starting to sweat.  
  
"Well, Ryoko, you know…you're kinda too powerful…with them…and grandpa…"  
"What are you saying, Tenchi?" She growled. "You don't plan to give them back? Even after…even after…we…" the pirate stammered.  
  
"Ryoko." Tenchi whispered. Ryoko's eyes glassed over and met his own eyes with desperation.  
  
"Hush!" Washu interrupted. "First off, those were MY gems. I gave them to you as an experiment the day that Kagato captured me and enslaved you."  
  
"What are you talking about, Washu? What kind of power could you have?"  
  
"Ryoko," Tsunami placed her hand on Ryoko's shoulder. "Washu is also my sister."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"It's all true, Ryoko." Tenchi replied. "And we are caught up in a battle among the sisters. Tokimi's warrior has me trapped on his ship, I have no way to escape and the ship is killing me…."  
  
"You must find a way to free Tenchi and together defeat Tokimi's warrior. He is trying to capture all three gems. He may already have the two in Tenchi's sword…." Washu uttered as Ryoko held up her left wrist to gaze at the beautiful red jewel inlaid in her battle suit. "But as long as you keep that one, she cannot use the gem's power against Tsunami."  
  
"Ryoko," Tenchi turned to the pirate and raised a hand to her cheek and tried to caress it, but his digits phased through her face and he was left to shrug the kind gesture away. "If Tokimi manages to get all three gems, I will die, probably all of our family will die, Tsunami will die and along with her, little Sasami and all things Juraian. I have complete faith in you, I know you can help me defeat Tokimi's warrior." His voice rang with tenderness in the girl's ears.  
  
"Tenchi! You know I would fly through five levels of hell to save you. Of course I will help!" She turned to Washu and Tsnami. "Get us to that ship!" As she yelled at the Goddesses, Ryoko's form started to go transparent. "Tenchi!" She pleaded and reached out a hand to him.  
He tried to grasp it but not before she disappeared entirely.  
  
"Washu!"  
  
"Oh, never mind her, Tenchi, she's just waking up on the other side. I will see you two soon. Tsunami, you better have a good battle plan!" With that, the red haired goddess in the body of a child leapt back into the pool and disappeared.  
  
"Yes, I do have a plan." The Goddess whispered.  
  
***  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko sat up and scrambled to the reflecting pool. She started splashing her hands in the water, disrupting Tsunami's reflection. She got no closer to the boy as the water was only a few inches deep. "Oh! I never get to say goodbye to him!"  
  
"Ryoko, Tenchi says to be brave and he will see you soon." Sasami knelt to the pirate's soggy form. "Do you want me to tell him anything?"  
  
"Yes, please tell him…tell him…I love him."   
  
"Ryoko, he already knows."  
  



	12. Revenge

Chapter 12: Revenge  
  
Princess Aeyka turned to say goodbye to the boy she loved. She could not touch him. She could not hug him. He was encapsulated in pure evil and she vowed to save him. She removed the wooden hilt of the Tenchiken which had been resting inside her kimono and placed it on the floor. Aeyka realized she was clutching something else in her left hand. It was the note Tenchi had asked her to give Ryoko.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Tenchi. With what I am about to do, I am not sure I will see her to deliver this."   
  
She held up her left hand. The princess had crumpled the note up into a sweaty ball in her desperation to help Tenchi and she had forgotten she still clutched it. Ayeka slowly unfolded the paper and read the characters hastily inscribed upon it:  
  
"Ryoko. I don't have very much time to write to you all the thoughts flying through my head. If you are reading this, I may not have survived to say goodbye to you. I want you to know that you are most special to me and that the memory of the night we shared, the night of my graduation, has carried me through whatever lies ahead for me. Please take care of my family and especially Ayeka, for I know my death will be hard on her. I do love you, Ryoko, please remember that."   
  
Ayeka's heart sank and she fell to her knees. What did he mean by 'the night we shared'. She knew exactly what he meant. How could he, how could they? She gazed up at the boy. Tears welled up in her pink eyes, so many tears she could not clearly see him. She wiped her eyes and gingerly tucked the note into her dress.   
  
"Tenchi, you, you love HER!"  
  
Ayeka had a decision to make. She could save Tenchi only to allow him to return to that demon-woman's arms…or…she could fail and he could die and Ryoko would not have him.  
No. She raised her hand up and placed it on the field that held the boy. Tiny sparks leapt through her fingers and she winced and the pain, but did not remove her delicate hand. No. She could never let him die. She let out a cleansing breath and removed her singed hand.  
  
The princes wiped her eyes again. She untied her obi and removed her kimono revealing an under dress that would allow her more stealth. She sincerely wished she'd had more time before she was kidnapped off of Ryo-Ooh to take the ring that allowed her to transform into her Juraian armor, but this would have to do. She picked up the sword and walked toward the exit, glancing lovingly back at Tenchi.  
  
"Guard!"   
  
The doors whizzed open and one of Zephr's guards appeared.   
  
Whack! With ease, Ayeka subdued the guard and ran out of the room, not waiting so say goodbye to Tenchi again.  
  
***  
  
Zephr sank down lower, submerging his body in the warm water of the onsen. He was still confused by the battle plan ahead. He wanted to die the moment he saw Ayeka's face as Tenchi was placed in the extraction chamber. Zephr hated what he was made to do. Think, he must think of a way for everyone to get out of this alive, including his people. And that damn Kenji. The boy shuttered at the thought of that evil man. He rested his back against the sides of the pool and quickly drifted off into slumber.  
  
"Hehehehe," laughed his uncle in his dream. "You are a sight for sore eyes, my boy!" The old man hugged Zephr and ushered him into the house. "It seems that a year in the military academy has done you some good. Look how much you've grown!"  
  
Zephr smiled with love at his kind old uncle. Since both his parents died when he was a baby, this man was his whole family. The boy looked around the property and frowned at how ramshackle the once beautiful farm had become.   
  
"Let me get you some tea, my boy. Oh how I've missed you!"  
  
"Uncle, what happened to the farm?"  
  
"Oh, nothing you need worry about, my boy, nothing at all…"  
  
"Uncle!"  
  
"Zephr, you know how hard it is to run this place when you were taken away…"  
  
Suddenly, he is no longer in the warm arms of his uncle but his soul has been whisked away to a dark, cold habitat.   
  
"You fool!" The booming voice of the Goddess Tokim reverberated through his dream. "You have the gems right under your nose and yet you sleep!"  
  
"Tokimi?"  
  
"Get me those gems and that boy may yet live!"  
  
Zephr startled himself awake.   
  
"What does she mean?" He swam forward and grasped a floating dish which held a flask of sake. He poured a small glass and raised it to take a sip. That was when he felt it.  
  
It was like the same sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach which he felt as he battled Tenchi, as he felt when he walked past Yosho. All his senses sparked to life. The gems. He felt those gems Tokimi wanted, that must be it. That was not all he felt. His heightened sense of touch enabled him to feel a slight variance in water pressure and movement, slow, but steady directly behind him. He pretended not to notice and set the glass down on the tray and nonchalantly pushed the tray to the far side of the bath. Someone was standing right behind him.  
  
A blue flame whizzed past his right ear and he instinctively dodged the blade in a split second. Zephr submerged himself into the water and shot his body upward after he had grasped the ankles of his attacker. Princess Ayeka was taken by surprise as she was pulled under and through the boy's legs, ultimately now in front of him facing away. The energy sword, having been knocked from her grasp, extinguished and slowly settled to the floor of the onsen pool.  
  
"Ayeka!"  
  
She whirled around. Her lavender hair lay in dripping locks about her head. She breathed heavily and with each exhale, Zephr felt her utter hate for him. Her white dress clung to her wet form, leaving nothing to the imagination as her key, the tiara she wore, shone with fire as she faced him. Her pink eyes scanned the water for the sword.  
  
"Stand down, now! Don't be foolish Ayeka!"  
  
"You! You will DIE!" Her eyes glowed unnaturally as her true Juraian powers surfaced. Dozens of tiny wooden cylinders encircled her enraged form and as she outstretched her arms, hundreds of tiny threads emanated from the cylinders and leapt upon Zephr's body. He became engulfed in the brown threads and they meant to squeeze the life from him.   
  
The dark prince struggled against the threads, thrashing water in Ayeka's lovely face. The princess lowered her arms and the cylinders descended into the depths of the onsen water, dragging the thrashing boy under the water as well. As he struggled underwater, the girl's attention was now to find the sword. She turned her back to Zephr and began searching for it under the water. Her hand finally grasped the well worn wooden hilt of the Tenchiken just as a monstrous splash echoed through her ears. She turned and was eye to eye with her enemy.  
  
Zephr had summoned the power of his light hawk wings, which had burnt the threads from his body. He now levitated in front of her holding his own red sword of light and wearing billowing robes of black. Ayeka, although stunned, was not intimidated. She flexed her wrist and the Tenchiken ignited, sending puffs of steam through the air as it came in contact with the water. She was not above levitation herself, and raised her still wet form from the pool until both foes were now at equal ground.   
  
"Please, Ayeka, I don't want to harm you." Zephr pleaded with honest eyes.  
  
"You should worry more about yourself!"   
  
She drew back the sword with both hands and flew into the air, coming down for a death strike. Zephr's sword stopped her attack and he pushed her off with such a force to make her fly back, landing now, on solid ground. She ran at him to attack again. The warrior and the Princess fought furiously. Ayeka, never gave in, never letting him know how she was about to break. Zephr held back, never using his full strength, but looking for an opportunity to end this fight without killing her. He couldn't understand why not killing her was so important to him. They were both exhausted and stared each other down, panting.  
  
"How DARE you! You are holding back!"  
  
"I am just making this a fair fight, Princess."  
  
"I've learned something…" She steadied herself for another attack and ran toward Zephr. "Nothing in life is FAIR!"   
  
She struck at him with such a force, he was thrown to his back. Ayeka leapt into the air and raised the blue sword in both hands high above her head. She landed upon Zephr, straddling him. She gazed into his brown eyes and brought the sword down.   
  
Suddenly, a red beam of light exited the Princess's chest just below her right shoulder. Zephr saw this as if in slow motion. He saw her pink eyes turn red with rage. He saw the blue blade coming closer to his chest. He saw her garment sizzle and spark as the laser blast penetrated her. The Tenchiken extinguished and she fell limp upon him.  
  
"You are so right, Ayeka…" Kenji now stood in the open doorway holding his blaster still pointed at the Princess. "Life, most certainly, is not fair."  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Resurrection

Chapter 13: Resurrection   
  
The sound of Mihoshi snoring jolted Lord Yosho from his meditation. How can that blonde sleep at such a time? The old man turned to scan the room where they were held captive. Just your basic cell, some cots, a sink, no luxuries. The door to the cell was actually a green force field, similar to the one which currently held his grandson in stasis. Yosho smiled at Kiyone as the teal-haired Galaxy Police woman furiously worked at an electrified panel next to the door. She was trying to disable the beam, but was not having any luck.  
  
"Yosho, do you have a plan? I'm not having any luck with this thing, I think this is the light switch." Kiyone cut a wire and the lights when out. "Yup." She sighed and fiddled with the wires again until the lights came back on.  
  
"Hmmmm"   
  
"What are you thinking?" Questioned Kiyone.  
  
"That we should have heard something about Ayeka by now."  
  
"She'll probably not want to leave…Tenchi."  
  
"She has the sword. Tenchi was not the only boy on her mind when we left…"  
  
"You don't mean…"  
  
"Yes. I hope she remembered HER training, she was going to attack Zephr to free Tenchi."  
  
"Do you think she has a chance?" Kiyone gazed at Yosho with worry.  
  
"No."  
  
"We have to get out of here. Mihoshi! Wake up Blondie!"  
  
"Wha?" The blue eyed girl sat up and stretched. "What's going on?"  
  
"Knuckle head!" Kiyone pulled Mihoshi out of bed by her ear. "Come on, help me think of a way to get out of here!"  
  
"Ladies, I believe you are overlooking your natural talents."  
  
"What do you mean, Yosho?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Guard!" Yosho yelled. Two young men came running down the hall.  
  
"What is going on here?" Asked guard one.   
  
"Uh, well, uh…" Kiyone stammered.  
  
"Oh, my! You two have such big guns! If they hadn't taken away my blaster, you could see how cool it was too….it is blue.. and…" Mihoshi went on.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Uh? Oh. Well, boys…" Kiyone realized Yosho's hint and followed Mihoshi's example. She took off her coat to reveal her smooth shoulders and she began to twirl her hair and lean forward. "You know it gets kinda lonely here…with the OLD man and all…"  
  
Yosho frowned.  
  
"…and, well, we were just caught up in something we didn't have any control over….but you fellas look nice. Can you stay a bit and talk?"  
  
The two young men relaxed their guard and smiled at the girls.  
  
***  
  
"Kenji!" Zephr yelled at the General. "What have you done?"  
  
The dark prince sat upon the water-splashed ground in his regal black garments. He cradled Princess Ayeka in his arms as a large stain of blood spread across her chest from the wound Kenji had just inflicted upon her. She rested her head upon his chest.  
  
"She was about to kill you and I saved your life. Why are you not THANKFUL? Why did you not use your power?"  
  
"I was trying to wear her out! She would have backed down eventually. I didn't want to kill her! She's only reacting to losing her love! I would do the same thing." He ripped the hem of her dress and pressed it on the wound. "You get the doctors here now!"  
  
"You are weak! She tried to assassinate you and you want to save her? Tokimi has chosen poorly." Kenji holstered his weapon and turned to leave.  
  
"Kenji! Get a doctor, NOW!" Zepher screeched.  
  
"Yes, Zephr." He exited the room.  
  
The prince gently carried Ayeka's limp form to a grouping of futons and pillows on the far side of the pool.   
  
"Oh…Tenchi…" She whispered in her sleep.   
  
Zephr wondered what this boy had done to capture this beautiful creature's heart. He began to think about his own life. Years spent in forced military service once it had been determined he was the chosen one did not leave him much opportunity to make friends. He could not think of any one-save perhaps, his uncle, who would be willing to sacrifice themselves to save him. He wiped the princess's soggy bangs from her eyes and delicately fingered the ornate tiara on her brow. She moaned slightly. Zephr noticed the growing stain of blood on her chest. He felt for her pulse on her neck. It was growing weaker. Where were the doctors? She was dying right there in his arms. Think! He had to think of what to do. Suddenly, he remembered.  
  
Zephr found himself as a child of about nine years old. He is running frantically down the path to his house. Tears stream down the boy's face as he burst through the front door.  
  
"Uncle! Help!"  
  
"What's the matter, child?" The kind old man kneels down to eye level with the child.  
  
"Please! Come help!" The boy tugs at his uncle's garments pulling him out the door. They both run down the path.   
  
Uncle and nephew come upon a terrible sight. In the clearing, a tiny fawn lay in a pool of blood seeping from a wound at her neck.  
  
"Oh, my, she has been shot…probably by some poachers." The old man knelt to the dying animal and stroked her head. "Zephr, she is going to die. Please go back to the house, I'll take care of her."   
  
"No! You have to save her!" Cried the boy.  
  
"Zephr, I cannot and she is suffering. Please leave boy so I can end her pain."  
  
"No!"   
  
The boy ran to the deer and fell to the ground crying. He set his tiny hand on her wound and lowered his head and sobbed.   
  
"Poor child. There is nothing we can do for her…" His uncle began, but he was interrupted by a sudden shock of green light emanating from the boys tiny hand as it rests upon the fawn. "What?"  
  
The child lay crying at the deer's side, not noticing what was happening. His tiny hand, which rested upon the animal's wound began to glow with a green light. Suddenly, the whole animal began to glow. Just as suddenly as the light appeared, so did it vanish. As it did, the little creature leapt to her feet and scrambled into the woods.  
  
"Zephr?"   
  
"She's…she's alive!"  
  
Now back to reality. Zephr's hand clutched the horrible wound on Ayeka's chest. He remembered how his uncle had made him promise never to do what he did to the deer again. He said if he was found out, he would be taken away. His uncle was right. They did take him away as soon as the Goddess let the local priest know that Zephr was her chosen. He had not used his unknown gift since that day in the forest. No, he couldn't. The doctors were coming.   
  
Zephr heard something light hit the floor. He turned from the princess to look and by his shoe lay a crumpled piece of paper. He turned to pick it up. A frown etched upon his face as he read the note Tenchi wrote for Ryoko.  
  
"He loves another." He crumpled the note and tossed it aside. "She wanted to die because he loves another…" He lowered his head and placed his hand upon the princess's wound.   
  
"Please…work!"   
  
As he uttered his words, a slight green glow emanated from his hand. This glow grew into a brilliant green light that enveloped Ayeka's limp body.   
  
Zephr smiled. 


	14. Revelations

Chapter 14: Revelations  
  
Washu's diminutive form crouched comfortably on a velvet cushion, floating precariously close to Tsunami's reflecting pool. The green-eyed genius in a child's body typed furiously on the keypad of the opaque computer that also floated before her. She turned to Tenchi's father, Nobouyuki.  
  
"Hey kids!" Her shrill voice made the man jump. "I've just finished the portal's final calculations. We should be zapped closer to Jurai space to intercept those dark ships!"  
  
"It's about damn time, Washu!" Ryoko snarled as she turned her head from the observation window.   
  
"Well….I would have had more time if YOU, hadn't run off in such a hurry! Anyway. Tsunami? How are your weapons systems?" Washu jumped off of her seat and walked toward Sasami.  
  
"In perfect order." Tsunami answered through Sasami's lips. The child cradled the half cat, half rabbit creature, Ryo-Ohki, gingerly and scratched behind her ears.  
  
"Good. Sasami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you be OK?"  
  
"Yes! I am here to save Tenchi too!" The little girl smiled and continued to sooth poor worried Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"Tsunami, why couldn't this odyssey you created have waited until that child had grown…" Washu thought.   
  
"Washu! Come on! Let's get to Tenchi." Ryoko growled. Her eyes sparked with impatience. "I'm itching to fight someone and if you don't take us there quick, it may be YOU!" The pirate clenched her right hand and sparks of orange energy leapt through her body.  
  
"Ryoko, patience is a virtue, you know…anyway, here we go kids!" Washu pressed a button on her computer and a black portal opened before the ship Tsunami. With a boom of thunder, the ship and its occupants are whisked off through time and space.  
  
***  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Kiyone chuckled to the handsome young guard at her cell door. "I've always wanted to be a race ship pilot too! Small galaxy, huh?" She pretended to blush as she flirted with the young man.   
  
"But, Kiyone! I thought you always wanted to be a police…" Kiyone knocked Mihoshi in the ribs with her elbow before the blonde could finish her sentence.   
  
"Anyway, boys, we're not dangerous…but that man…," Kiyone pointed to Yosho. "…He's a real bad guy. Can't you boys put us in our own cell? Please? Maybe we can talk some more…alone?" She winked.  
  
"Well, uh…" One of the guards stammered. "I don't see the harm in putting you in your own cells…"  
  
"Nah, they'd probably want us to keep you out of harm's way, if that fellow there is so dangerous and all…"  
  
"Please?"   
  
"Sure!"   
  
The dark-haired guard produced a key from his sash and inserted it into the lock on the outside of the cell. The green force field flickered and extinguished. Both men smiled at the lovely girls before them.   
  
"This way, ladies." One guard ushered Mihoshi and Kiyone to exit.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Mihoshi exited first.  
  
"You are real life savers…"Kiyone began.  
  
As soon as Kiyone exited the cell, she moved in closer to one of the guards and before he realized, she had disarmed him and knocked him to the ground. His companion was reaching for his weapon.  
  
"Don't move!" Kiyone ordered as she rested her captured blaster against the young guard's temple. The man gulped. "Yosho!"  
  
The old man exited the cell and calmly smiled at the girls.  
  
"I didn't think you had that in you, Kiyone." He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, well…."She jerked the guards into the cell. "Stay back, fellas!" She turned the key to the cell and the green force field reignited trapping the two dumbfounded guards.   
  
"Come on! Let's go rescue Tenchi!" Mihoshi was already running down the corridor followed by Yosho and Kiyone.  
  
***  
  
Ayeka awoke from the most horrible dream of her life. She dreamt that Tenchi had chosen Ryoko and that he was now dying out in space. She dreamt that she too lay dying in a growing pool of blood. The princess sat up with a start and a scream as her dreams turned to reality. It was not a dream, it was real. However, she was no longer dying. She felt utterly weak, but no longer on the verge of death. She slowly ran her fingers over her chest-the wound was still there, but bleeding had stopped. She examined the gaping and bloody hole in her garment with confusion as to why she was still alive. She was also not alone in the room.  
  
"Ayeka."  
  
That voice. It was that monster she had tried to kill. She shot out of the bed and searched for the owner of that voice.   
  
"YOU!"  
  
"Please! Calm down, you may not have fully recovered." Zephr gingerly sat by her side.  
  
"Calm! How can I be calm in YOUR presence. I wanted to kill you, remember?"  
  
"Yes, but I understand why, because you love HIM, right?"  
  
"I'm not going to answer that."   
  
"You don't have to, I read his note."   
  
"So you know it doesn't matter what happens to me, now, that he…that he has HER…" She weakened and fell to the floor "But…I can't…" She began to cry.   
  
"Ayeka…" The dark prince knelt to help her up. "Please rest, I'm not powerful enough to fully heal you….you are still hurt."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know, I couldn't use my full strength for some reason, I was able to close that wound but you still lost a lot of blood. Please, rest here-we need to figure out what to do."  
  
"Again, what do you mean? You are my enemy, what do we need to plan?" She reclined back. The princess then startled herself when she realized that Zephr was not wearing anything but a towel-his warrior armor having long since dissipated. Ayeka blushed.   
  
"Oh, uh….just a minute…" Zephr realized Ayeka was uncomfortable, grabbed a robe and put it on. "And I'm not your enemy….I….I have been mislead."  
  
"Why are you changing your path now?"  
  
"I don't know that I am, I just realized that I could not have been born to kill if I also have this ability to heal. I don't want to hurt your friend Tenchi, and having someone like you….someone…." He blushed. "…someone so beautiful almost die in my arms, senselessly, I just can't be doing the right thing."  
  
"Who is misleading you? You have free will to do the right thing you know."  
  
"You don't understand….I am, I am a pawn….no, my people are the pawns that I am protecting…"  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Tokimi."  
  
"Oh, my, the Goddess?"  
  
"Yes, apparently my powers are something she needs to fulfill this task I am currently on."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"To capture some sort of gems and help Tokimi defeat someone."  
  
"The gems?" Ayeka's eyes flew across the room until they locked upon the Tenchiken, resting on the ground next to the pool.   
  
Zephr whirled around, seeing Ayeka's eyes lock onto something after he mentioned the gems….that is when he felt it again, the power that he felt before….a power that kept him from focusing on healing the princess. He saw the hilt of the now extinguished sword and there, embedded on its wooden surface rest two sparkling red jewels.   
  
"The gems!" He stood up and began to walk toward the sword  
  
"No! Those do not belong to you!" Ayeka leapt up to stop him from touching the sword.  
  
Zephr went down to pick up the sword. As soon as his hand made contact with the hilt, electricity surged through his body. The sword's defense mechanisms were kicking in, rejecting all but those of royal Juraian blood and certainly not recognizing Zephr as its true owner. The prince screamed in pain, but just as the flesh of his hand began to burn and right before that hand exploded, Ayeka knocked the Tenchiken out of Zephr's his grasp.  
  
"Fool! You cannot weld that weapon or take those gems- you are not of royal Juraian blood." She picked up the sword and clutched it to her chest.  
  
"I just need the gems out of it, if Tokimi has them, perhaps her use for me will be over and I can go home." He winced as he examined the burns on his hand.   
  
"Are you insane? Do you know the power of these? Ryoko used them to destroy planets, Tokimi cannot have them." She noticed his wounded hand. "Why don't you heal yourself?"  
  
"That's the ironic thing…" He smiled. "I cannot heal myself, only others."  
  
"Oh.." She ripped a piece of fabric from her already tattered and bloodied dress. "Here." Ayeka grabbed his hand and bandaged the burns.   
  
"I just don't know how I am going to save my people and your friends." He blushed as she finished bandaging his wound. "Tokimi will obliterate my world if I fail to get her those. Shouldn't there be three gems?"  
  
"Yes, there is a third."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Resting in the wrist of that demon-woman." She sighed. 


	15. Mutany

******Author's Notes*************  
Well, I've gotten a little inspiration and have written a bit more. I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to review my first epic Tenchi fan fic. I've updated previous chapters a little bit too. Hopefully I'll get to at least the middle of this story sometime soon…..there's a plot twist I'm itching to get out to ya.  
*********************************  
  
  
Chapter 15: Mutany  
  
  
  
"There! There's the ship! Washu, I'm outa here!" Ryoko leapt upward to escape into space. Her mother's tiny hand grasped her ankle, preventing her from fleeing.  
  
"No little Ryoko, hold up!"  
  
"I agree.." Tenchi's father added.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Ryoko, you just can't go in gun's a blazing, we have to know what we are up against!"  
  
"I am up against a dead man for hurting my Tenchi, that's what!" She leapt up again out of Washu's grasp and phased through Tsunami's hull.  
  
"Sometimes I think I built that girl with rocks for brains." Washu exclaimed. "Oh, well, we will plan for her." The red-haired scientist jumped from her floating velvet cushion and snapped her fingers. An opaque computer appeared and Washu began to type furiously. "Hey Sasami! Ask Tenchi something for me."   
  
"Hai!" Little Sasami giggled and ran to the reflecting pool to speak with the Goddess and Tenchi.  
  
***  
  
"Come On! Mihoshi! You dim wit! Hurry up!" Kiyone screamed to her partner who was desperately trying to catch up. Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook with such a force that the teal-haired officer was forced to the ground, unceremoniously landing on her rump.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Miss Kiyone, are you hurt?  
  
"Oh, Kiyone! That was a bad fall. What's going on?" Mihoshi panted.  
  
"I'm alright," She answered as Yosho pulled her to a standing position. "Guys, I think that we've got to get off this ship. That felt like a lurch in the propulsion system…..a bad one."  
  
Again, the walls and floor shook. The threesome had to brace themselves again from falling.   
  
"Tenchi!" Yosho stated.  
  
"What's going on Lord Yosho?" Mihoshi questioned.  
  
"Hurry, ladies, we have to get to Tenchi."   
  
The group continued their search for the extraction room and the young prince.  
  
***  
  
"Now, Sasami, don't forget what I told you."  
  
"Mmmm, Hmmm, Miss Washu." The small child answered. She turned to the reflecting pool and smiled into the faces of Tsunami and Tenchi.   
  
"Tenchi!"  
  
"Yes Sasami?"  
  
"Washu wants you to try to summon the Light Hawk Wings."  
  
"But, Sasami…" Tenchi looked toward Tsunami as if to ask if that was possible.  
  
"In this realm, they would be useless." The Goddess stated.  
  
"She wants him to try." Sasami pleaded.  
  
"Well, I can try." Tenchi closed his eyes and concentrated on nothing. His mind had to be totally free of thought, or at least that was how it always was in order to control his power. In the beginning, he could only summon the light hawk wings after severe emotional distress, such as the battle with Kagato and Dr. Clay, but now, he had learned that by adjusting his emotional state, he could summon this gift at will and have much better control. His body began to emit a soft blue glow and the faintest outline of his shield, the wings of the light hawk began to appear.  
  
Suddenly, Tenchi's body shivered violently. His eyes flew open to gaze upon Tsunami once more but this time not in peace but with utter horror.   
  
"Tenchi?" Sasami uttered.  
  
The pale wings began to shake and suddenly splintered into a million wispy pieces of light. These pieces fell toward the ground and disappeared. Tenchi grasped his throat and reached for the Goddess.  
  
"Tsunami!" He screamed as an invisible force grabbed him from behind and propelled his astral form back into the space he had originated from-on Zephr's ship.   
  
"Tsunami! Where did he go? Where is Tenchi?" Sasami now wept at the pool.  
  
"Sasami, you must get Washu aboard that ship, Tenchi is now in terrible danger. Something has pulled him back into his body."  
  
"What's going on?" Nobouyuki asked.  
  
"Sasami, calm down, tell me what happened."  
  
"I….I….don't know." The girl gulped through her tears. "Something went terribly wrong, Tenchi is no longer with Tsunami, she is afraid for him Washu."  
  
"Tsunami! I want you to get this ship right in the middle of that blasted floating hell hole!" Washu's eyes blazed as she pointed to the black ship on her view screen. "This is not going to be as easy as I thought! Tokimi knows how I will react….she knows my next steps before I do! I will just have to surprise her." The Tsunami Unit began an intercept course toward Zephr's ship.  
  
***  
"Ow!" Ryoko yelped as a stinging pain flew through her head. "What was that?" She materialized inside the dark ship. The pain in her head had stopped but now, now there was this awful queasy feeling in her stomach, a familiar and sickly feeling….not unlike one she felt not so long ago….a time when Kagato destroyed Ryo-Ooh.   
  
"Tenchi!" She knew he was in trouble. She knew he was in more pain than he had ever been in his young lifetime. She knew that he was dying. Ryoko turned in all directions until that feeling in her gut made her come close to vomiting on the cold steel floor. She fought off regurgitating and flew in a straight line toward where she knew her strange mental link would reveal his presence. The pirate phased through space and metal to find the boy she loved. She had to see him, she couldn't fail him. "Tenchi! I'm coming! Hold on!"  
  
***  
  
Deep within the center of the flag ship of Mirai's armada, a dark figure a few minutes earlier had slithered into the huge, steel-walled extraction room. He entered the room on his own two feet, but as soon as the metal doors whizzed shut behind him, his mode of transportation became levitation. This dark man, with his deeply grooved and aged face turned his glassy eyes to gaze upon Tenchi Masaki as the boy hovered in the sea of green light upon his invisible crucifix. A cold sneer crept across his thin mouth and as his face came into the light, General Kenji chuckled to himself.  
  
"Lady Tokimi, I am here."  
  
"Good…" An ethereal voice answered. "My warrior is no longer stable, I underestimated his free will."  
  
"Should we eliminate him?"  
  
"No, I have one last task only he can complete."  
  
"What about the gems?"  
  
  
  
"Zephr has two already. The third is being delivered as we speak."  
  
"And Lady Washu?"  
  
"She's being delivered by my dear sister Tsunami, as well."  
  
"Excellent, then it is in motion." The Dark Figure rest his hand on the control panel to his right. "This whole charade, all that time, wasted when the events had already been set in motion."  
  
"Not wasted, no, no. Elaborated. All necessary my faithful servant"  
  
"Yes, M'lady." The figure appeared from the shadows, his face illuminated by the green glow of the room. General Kenji smiled as his countenance slowly morphed back into the face of lady Tokim's servant in this dimension. His eyes glassed over and became black as obsidian. His hair changed from gray to blazing white, flowing and long. His clean shaven face widened and a lush, white beard fell down to his chest. Finally, the transformation became complete as a red, elongated stone appeared in the center of his forehead. D3 hovered in silence as he reflected on the Masaki boy.  
  
"Quickly, before the others arrive!"  
  
"As you wish." He raised his right hand from the console and it began to glow. The control panel twitched and stretched out of proportion until the final object resembled a gnarled row of miniature Juraian trees. D3's glowing hand hovered above the trees and they two began to glow with red fire. A shock of red energy flew across the room and struck Tenchi within his green restraints.   
  
Sudenly, the entire room's light changed from green to bright vermillion and as it did, Tenchi shuttered within his prison. The three blue-white wings of the light hawk which rotated behind him also began to glow-they also began to rupture. Small cracks appeared within the blades and tiny, opaque shards began to fall to the floor, disappearing into celestial dust before they made contact with the platform below. A muffled moan escaped his lips. This quiet sound grew slowly louder and louder into a guttural scream as his soul slammed back into his body.  
  
Tenchi's eyes flew open. He became aware that he was screaming and he could not stop. His cry caught the ears of his family. Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Yosho heard it from the corridor and ran toward the sound. Ayeka and Zephr heard it too and ran for the door. Finally, the pirate, Ryoko-she didn't hear the sound nor did the sudden lurch of the ship cause her to slow down. Ryoko felt it. She felt his torment. She knew how much hurt crushed his battered body. She flew faster toward the source of this pain until her battle clad body emerged into the extraction room to face D3.  
  
"Tenchi!" Her first thought was to lunge for D3, seemingly the boys torturer. However, her mind propelled her toward saving the boy first. Without another word and before D3 could raise an eyebrow, the love smitten space pirate flung herself through the field that held Tenchi's form. She floated through the red beam effortlessly and as soon as she was able to embrace the boy, she also became one with his pain. Two forms, writhing in hurt and distress resisted the hold of the red beam. It was futile. Ryoko's last glimpse of cognition was two chocolate brown eyes fixed onto her own, golden irises and blackness soon overcame her. 


	16. There's Always Time for Tea

Chapter: 16 There's Always Time for Tea  
  
The pain was but a distant memory for Ryoko. She now found herself transported back the mountain home of the Masaki family. She raised her hand to her face and realized a finely embroidered silk kimono replaced her tattered battle suit. Her war weary body was no longer upon the ship of Tokimi's warrior, but resting comfortably in a garden upon the mountain of the Masaki Shrine. She recognized the garden, however, it never seem so well pruned and quiet as now.   
  
Suddenly, the sound of bells chiming echoed through the garden. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
Ryoko quietly averted her gaze from the flora around her to a figure materializing in her field of vision. It was her Tenchi, clad in the flowing robes of Jurain nobility. She stood in awe of him and how handsome he had become. Ryoko rushed to his side and was about to exclaim the love she held in her heart when he silently raised his finger to his lips and mouthed "shush". Something in his gentle brown eyes which twinkled in the evening light prevented her from making a sound. She was mute. All she could do was follow his lead as they both walked through the garden toward the chashitsu or teahouse.   
  
The pirate has seen this little structure before, but paid little attention to it while she was on Earth. It seemed like an insignificant building that Lord Yosho must have used to store junk. Her memory of the teahouse on Earth was that its rice paper doors and windows were missing or torn and it was quite dusty and unkempt. Tenchi had always said that the chashitsu was more important to his grandmother than to Yosho and sadly fell to disrepair upon her death, although Tenchi's mother, had tried to resurrect the old structure after she and Nobouyuki were married only to finish it days before she got sick. His father didn't have the heart to go there or to keep it up any further after she died so nature just took it over. Ryoko wondered how it now had become so beautiful.  
  
The pair slowly walked to the teahouse. They approached the tsukubai., a stone basin which held cool spring water. Tenchi reached for a small wooden ladle and scooped some water which he poured over his left hand, then his right. Perhaps breaking traditional etiquette, he reached for Ryoko's hand and held it over the basin and in the same, slow movements, washed hers, letting the cool water flow over both of their hands. He smiled, but again, said not a word. Ryoko was unable to say anything herself.   
  
"Chaji!" Ryoko thought. "He is performing a tea ceremony for me! I'm starved! Where's the food?" Ryoko remembered Ayeka telling her of this tradition after reading of it in some romance novel…or was it a history book? She could not remember. Tenchi never spoke of chaji before and she didn't even know where he learned to perform it. At this moment, she didn't' really care.   
  
The boy led Ryoko to a small door, the only way to enter the teahouse, it was only about three feet high. Before they entered, Tenchi removed his sword, the Tenchiken, from inside his robe and placed it upon a wooden rack to the left of the small door. He and Ryoko had to bow to enter the room. Once inside the smell of fragrant flowers wafted through the air, heightening her sense of happiness. The small room was bare, except for the flowers and a small stove set into the floor. On the far wall was a nook and on it hung a scroll. The characters upon it read: "Love vanquishes the boundaries built by the sword." The pirate smiled and turned to Tenchi. He answered her smile with one of his own and ushered her to sit.   
  
The two sat across from each other. Almost instantly, rain pattered the low roof of the teahouse. The air became sweet with flowers and moist with humidity as the evening shower refreshed the ceremony.   
  
Tenchi produced a small bowl. Inside this ceramic dish rests a small whisk, a bamboo ladle and a pure white linen cloth. He set the bowl in front of him and arranged the other implements. He smiled again and prepared a small fire in the stone hearth on which a modest metal kettle is placed. Tenchi gracefully poured water in the kettle.   
  
"The water represents Yin…the fire under it represents Yang." He uttered quietly. Ryoko was not able to answer.  
  
In his hand, he now had a fine silk cloth. It was pale blue and reminded Ryoko of the color of his light hawk wings.   
  
"This represents my soul." He referred to the silk cloth as folded it gracefully before him.   
  
Tenchi ladled a splash of hot water from the kettle into the smaller ceramic bowl before him. He rinsed the small whisk in the water, emptied the bowl and then carefully wiped it with the plainer white linen cloth. Next he picked up a small container holding the tea and a tiny bamboo ladle. Tenchi scooped three ladles of tea into the bowl. He then poured another splash of hot water upon the tea powder and using the whisk made a thick green paste. Finally, he poured more water upon that making the tea a more liquid consistency.  
  
The boy smiled humbly and slowly raised the bowl with both hands and offered it to Ryoko. She blushed and accepted the bowl with both hands.   
  
"How do I know what to do?" She wondered as she rotated the bowl slowly in her hands and delicately raised it up to her lips to enjoy the pure, if not somewhat astringent taste of the tea. She wiped the edge of the bowl with a cloth she had before her and with both hands offered it to her Tenchi.  
  
He returned her smile and accepted the bowl and in turn, rotated it in his hands and raised it up to his lips to drink. He sat it down before him as their eyes meet. Suddenly, the winds picked up outside the teahouse and lightening crackled through the clouds overhead.  
  
"Ryoko, I believe in you."  
  
"What?"   
  
"This is nothing but an illusion, but the real world can be this way if you only will it."   
  
"Tenchi?" One of the rice paper windows is ripped apart by wind and rain. The fire is blown about and the flowers are scattered. "What do you mean?" Ryoko yells.  
  
"I believe in you!" He answered and then disappeared.   
  
"Tenchi!" As Ryoko screams, the blue silk cloth is whipped around the room in the rainy wind. It comes to rest upon the hearth and is ignited by the fire.   
  
"No!" Ryoko grabbed the kettle and extinguishes the flame. She holds the smoldering fabric to her heart. "Tenchi!"   
  
As she utters these words, her consciousness is slammed back into her body. 


	17. Tables are Turned

Chapter 17: Tables are Turned  
  
Bang! Bang! With and enormous rattle and boom, the metal door to the extraction room explodes outward, distracting D3 from Tenchi and Ryoko who are still suspended in red light. Through the gaping hole entered Master Yosho, Kiyone and still groggy Mihoshi.  
  
"Back away from those controls!" Kiyone aimed her blaster on the levitating being. He chuckled and became transparent and disappeared.  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"I don't know, Mihoshi, go and help Tenchi and Ryoko and I'll try to figure out this panel." Kiyone marched over to the miniature trees and began poking at branches.  
  
"Kiyone, I don't think you'll be better with those than you would be with the light switch in our cell….please, allow me…." Yosho extended his hand over the panel and waved it across the small plants. The beam that held Ryoko and Tenchi slowly changed back to a pale green color as Mihoshi made it to the column of light.  
  
"Ouch!" She touched it and brought back a smoking finger tip. It's no use! Can you bring down the force field?"  
  
"He can't." A familiar voice echoed through the room.  
  
"You!" Kiyone yelled as Zephr entered with Ayeka weakly clutching on to his body for support.  
  
"I can, however….."  
  
"Get away from Ayeka!" Kiyone screamed and pointed her blaster at the boy. The drying bloodstains from Kenji's blaster were still upon the princess's garment and the officer could only assume it was because of Zephr.  
  
"Kiyone! No!" The princess left Zephr's side and put her hand on the girl's blaster forcing it down. "It's okay…..he's going to help us…." She began to fall.  
  
"Sister." Yosho supported the princess as she lost her footing and gently lowered her to the ground.  
  
"Please, I can't let this go on any longer….I…I…want to help." Zephr walked to the row of trees and extended his hands over them. The tiny plants began to glow. As he did this, Kiyone knelt to Yosho and Ayeka.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Yes, it appears that her wounds have healed, she is just very weak. I'll stay with her, you see if you can help Mihoshi." Yosho answered as he cradled his half sister.  
  
"I think I have it….." the glowing of the trees subsided and as they did, so did the light surrounding Tenchi and Ryoko. The two figures, still clutching each other, hovered in the air for a few seconds then fell in a heap upon the platform.  
  
"Tenchi! Ryoko!" Mihoshi ran to the two and pulled them apart on the platform. "Wake up!" She laid Tenchi's head on her lap and tried to revive the boy.  
  
"Ryoko!" Kiyone did the same for the pirate but still the two remained motionless.  
  
"Kiyone?" A tear fell down Mihoshi's tanned cheek as her partner felt for Ryoko's pulse.  
  
"Ryoko's alive….." She leaned over and pressed into Tenchi's neck with her fingers. "He has a pulse too….." She exhaled with relief. "Here! Mihoshi, get those things off of him." She handed the blonde her blaster and Mihoshi deftly used it to break the seals on Tenchi's restraints and the broken bands fell to the floor. "They are OK!" Kiyone yelled to Yosho.  
  
"You need to leave this ship." Zephr uttered.  
  
"But….you?"  
  
"It's too late for me, princess. I've already betrayed my people and my lady. Please, take them and leave!" He turned his back.  
  
"Miya!" An ethereal meow boomed through the air as little Ryo-Ohki, Nobouyuki , Sasami, and Washu transported into the room.  
  
"Tenchi?" His father tried to run to this side, but was stopped by Washu.  
  
"He's going to be alright, Sasami?"  
  
"I don't feel anything, Miss Washu……I don't know what's going on…." The little girl replied.  
  
"This was too easy…..It's most likely…."  
  
"A trap……sister!" Lady Tokimi's voice echoed through the ship, successfully finishing Washu's sentence. Suddenly, a blue beam of energy grew into a wall behind Washu and the others and it began to expand, crushing through the metal walls of the ship. It encircled everyone and the whole extraction room from top to bottom. "The field of battle has been created. Now, sisters, let us see who will remain…."  
  
"She's crazy!" Washu produced her laptop and tried to start calculating their outcomes and possibly invent something to help but the device sizzled and fell to the floor. "Aw Crap!" Her gaze turned toward Sasami. "Sasami, I need Tsnuami."  
  
"I understand," she replied as Washu walked over to her.  
  
"Here, sit down." Washu knelt with the child and she produced a small device from her pocket. She held it to the girl's head and soon she fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Sasami!" Ayeka lunged toward Washu.  
  
"It's alright, she only asleep…..Tsunami?"  
  
With a flash of light, an image transformed before their eyes. With beautiful blue hair and flowing robes, the goddess Tsunami stood before them.  
  
"Tokimi! I am here!"  
  
"Good." Emerging before the goddess of light stood the goddess of dark, Lady Tokimi. The two celestial beings regarded each other for a moment before Tokimi extended her right arm out and pointed at Zephr.  
  
"He has disappointed me." A beam of energy encircled the boy and he writhed in pain. The goddess' will raised him up into the air.  
  
"You always underestimated the inherent good in mortals, sister….." Tsunami stated. "That was and will always be your undoing."  
  
"You always underestimated MY might, sister…." She clenched her fist and slung her arm back and as she did, Zephr flew across the room, hit the energy wall and fell in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Zephr!" Ayeka struggled from Yosho's arms and made her way to the dark prince. She cradled his head on her lap.  
  
"Ayeka….leave, now…..it's over for me."  
  
"No, I refuse to believe that…..Kiyone! can you wake Tenchi?"  
  
"No! I don't know what's wrong with them, Ayeka!"  
  
"Your warrior Tsunami, and your daughter, Washu, are not themselves today…..let me see if I can help…." With Tokimi's words, Ryoko and Tenchi's bodies raised up from Kiyone and Mihoshi and levitated in the air. They hung suspended above Washu and the other goddesses. "Oh, let me put my pawn into play…." Zephr's body rose also and joined the other two high in the air. The three warriors rotated around their goddesses. "And….let's not forget….the gems!" Ryoko's raised her left arm with her wrist up. The tiny red jewel began to glow and disappeared. It reappeared floating in front of Washu. Over against the far wall, Ayeka pulled the Tenchiken out of her dress. The two jewels within the hilt also disappeared and joined the third over Washu.  
  
"Tokimi! Kill me! I have failed you, not these two….." Zephr uttered.  
  
"My child, you have not failed me, you body will not have failed me…at least…." As she spoke, her servant D3 materialized before Zephr. He smiled and walked into the boy. As he did, his body became transparent again and disappeared inside Zephr. Zephr's eyes glowed then faded to the dark glassy eyes of his possessor, D3. "I had hoped he would honor me on his own accord, but my servant has agreed to hasten him to better judgment." Zephr lowerd to the ground before Tokimi. He was followed by Tenchi and Ryoko, each resting their feet in front of their respective goddess. Ryoko winched and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Tenchi?" She looked into the young man's face but she could not move. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed upon the beauty before him.  
  
"What, what happened?" He uttered.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Tokimi! I am the one you wish to battle with, I am not afraid of you!" Tsunami's gentle face contorted with anger. "Leave these mortals alone."  
  
"YOU were the one to endanger them! Your foolish love for mortals put their lives in jeopardy! If you had only stayed with your life of divinity, and subrogated yourself to my ultimate power, none of this would have come to pass!" She glared at her sister.  
  
"You gave me no choice but to leave. I found my life and my love within the people of Jurai. Not with you….."  
  
"Ladies! Are you forgetting me?" Washu interjected. "Tokimi, you pushed us both away, from what I gather…..do you want me as my former self? Do you think you can handle BOTH of us?" She gritted her teeth.  
  
"I'm not taking that chance….." Washu gems flew in three different directions and landed on the floor out of Washu's reach. "Prepare your choushin!" Tokimi referred to the avatars of the goddesses.  
  
With the Goddess of Darkness' words, the room went pitch black. When the light came on, three combatants, Ryoko, Tenchi, and Zephr faced each other. The trinity viewed their warriors from a floating vantage point above them. Nobouyuki held Sasami's sleeping form while Ryo-ohki worried over her. Mihoshi and Kiyone held each other in fright and Yosho comforted a still weak Ayeka.  
  
"Tenchi…..I don't have a gem….I can't communicate with Washu…..I don't know how effective I'll be in helping you."  
  
"You'll be fine, just follow my lead and we'll watch each other's backs." He smiled a smile that melted away all the pirate's fears. Ryoko knew that as long as they fought together, they had to win.  
  
"Are you two going to make out, or are we going to fight?" Zephr/D3 sneered.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"As I will ever be, my Tenchi…" Ryoko stole the first attack from Tenchi. She lunged at Tokimi's warrior, producing her light sword mid flight. Zephr instantaneously transformed into his dark light hawk armor and produced his own terrifying red light sword. The red and orange blades met with a sizzle and spark and Ryoko was pushed back by Zephr's powerful thrust.  
  
While Ryoko sparred with Zephr, Tenchi closed his eyes, took a deep breath and felt his energy restore. When he opened his eyes, he gazed upon three blades of the light hawk-now fully restored to their glowing beauty. As the blades passed through his half clothed body, the brilliant garments of the light hawk clung to his frame. The boy produced his sword of blue and joined the pirate in the fight. He lunged at Zephr from behind. However, as if psychically sensing this attack, the dark prince leapt up into the air landing behind Tenchi, his red blade landing with a crackle the boy's shield, sending sparks and causing tiny cracks to appear. Tenchi reeled around and swiped at Zephr's legs only to have him leap again behind him. This time, Ryoko took advantage of surprise and grabbed Zephr from behind, trying to pin his arms.  
  
"Tenchi! Get him, now!" Ryoko grunted trying to restrain the boy as Tenchi ran at him with his sword.  
  
With sickening swiftness and ease, Zephr grabbed hold of Ryoko's arms and slung her over his back and onto the floor with such a force that she cracked the steel. Tenchi flew over her and confronted Zephr with his sword as the pirate sat up and spat up blood. "Bastard!" She screamed as she ran up once more to join the fight.  
  
Tenchi concentrated on using some very sophisticated Jurai fighting techniques his grandfather taught him. He calmed himself down and let the energy flow from his body so he could react to Zephr's blows without thinking. This strategy had been very successful when fighting Kagato, but this dark prince somehow managed to avoid each well maneuvered blow. Tenchi was also finding it becoming more and more difficult to evade Zephr's offensive tactics as well. For every thrust Tenchi made with his sword, the boy countered with two strikes. And, he did not appear to becoming tired or worn down. Tenchi wondered just how much longer he could last. He had to win, there was no alternative. His life and the life of his family depending on this one battle. He raised his glowing weapon above his head and charged Zephr. The boy whirled around and deflected this blow again, but this time, before Tenchi could respond, Zephr had somehow gotten behind him. The dark prince struck within a second leaving Tenchi on the ground clutching a bleeding arm.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka screamed and tried to get up, Yosho again restrained her.  
  
"No, Ayeka, let him get up on his own." The old master uttered.  
  
"You will pay for that!" Ryoko growled and flew at the boy. She formed a huge ball of orange energy and flung it on him. A plume of smoke and an explosion followed as the girl lowered herself to the ground. She took the back of her hand and wiped the blood from her mouth and spat the rest on the floor. "Tenchi?" She turned to the fallen boy and helped him to his feet.  
  
"I'm alright…" He formed his sword again in his right arm as a small trickle of blood fell from this left and down his hand. "Look out!" He pushed Ryoko aside as Zephr appeared whole from the dust and smoke of Ryoko's blast. His five light hawk wings glowing through the debris in the air. Tenchi's blade again made contact with Zephr's shield, causing no effect. Zephr answered with his own horrifying blow, once again causing a horrible crevice in one of Tenchi's three light hawk wings. This back and forth combat continued for a better part of an hour, leaving all three combatants exhausted and heaving each breath. Zephr looked the most unraveled of the three, his shield was fully intact. Ryoko, for her part, had managed to survive devastating blows even without her gems. Her left side was wounded and bleeding. Her right arm was broken but slowly healing, thanks to self-healing powers Washu implanted in her DNA. Tenchi appeared a bit better than his companion. Zephr had continued to strike at his wounded left arm, leaving it also broken and useless and it hung like a rag doll at the boy's side. He was battered and bruised and mentally making the pain go away. The physical pain he had to endure to save his friends no longer mattered, however, Tenchi knew he could also not keep this up much longer as Zephr had all but destroyed his light hawk shield.  
  
"If you give up now, I promise to make this quick and relatively painless….for all of you!" Zephr screamed and raised his sword.  
  
"I will not give up" Tenchi screamed to Zephr and also as an affirmation to himself. He ran at the boy again and their swords clashed. This last blow utterly destroyed Tenchi's light hawk shield. Both warriors were stunned by an explosion of light as the three wings cracked into a million pieces and these shards fell to the floor and disintegrated. Tenchi was utterly stunned and now defensless. Zephr knew he had the upper hand and decided to toy with the boy. He grabbed him by the throat and with the force of a god, threw Tenchi against the energy wall. Tenchi sailed across the room and crashed into the wall causing tiny cracks in the blue beam. Sparks leapt across his body as he fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko created a sword in her good arm and flew at Zephr. Tears streamed down her face as she saw her love flung aside like a doll. Her emotions did not allow her to think clearly about this attack, leaving her pretty much open as Zephr's blade pierce her slender neck.  
  
"Ryoko! No!" Washu screamed from above, but could not assist her daughter.  
  
Everyone sat stunned as Zephr raised his sword, a sword now impaling the pirate through the throat. Ryoko didn't feel any pain, at first. She was caught totally off guard when she realized she had been struck, her eyes turned to Tenchi, who was still on the ground trying to right himself. Her feral eyes returned to the black eyes of Zephr and her thoughts returned to a terrible battle seven hundred years ago. Zephr's face transformed to the young face of Lord Yosho who once long ago held the pirate in a similar position. She looked over to Tenchi again, this time, the boy's tear filled eyes met her own gaze. "I'm sorry, Tenchi…." She mouthed as no sound could come from her lips. Zephr laughed and and kicked her in the stomach with such force as to throw her off of his blade. She landed next to Tenchi.  
  
"Ryoko!" He stumbled over to her.  
  
The pirate eyes shone wild with fear. She clutched her throat to stop the bleeding amazed she could still use her arms. She silently thanked Washu for the foresight of giving her these special abilities to heal, but she knew that this was a wound so devastating that she could no longer effectively help Tenchi she wasn't totally sure she would survive this injury as well. Tenchi ripped a streaming piece of his garment off and pressed it to her wound. She pulled him closer and breathed the words: "Kick….his….butt…." Tenchi rose to meet Zephr, the boy's eyes glaring with rage.  
  
"One down, one to go!" Zephr ran toward Tenchi and the two met in battle as never before.  
  
Tenchi lunged at Zephr, his blade meeting the boy's shield with a huge crack. This time, he managed to cause a crevice in one of the five wings. Deciding to concentrate on his weak spot, the prince struck that area at every opportunity but he could not seem to shatter the shield. In a fit of rage, Zephr struck Tenchi with his left hand, Tenchi defended with his right leg. The dark prince took this chance to attack and with a quick twist and a snap, he shattered the boy's leg.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Tenchi screamed in pain and fell backward. He could no longer walk.  
  
"You managed to make me work up a sweat, boy…..I'll give you that." He reached down and grabbed Tenchi by the throat, grasping the boy's neck tightly, he raised him up, until they were eye to eye. Tenchi's toes barley touched the ground as Zephr began squeezing the life from him. "You just had to fight me….you knew you could not defeat me and yet you tried….you almost got the better of me, a few times, but almost never counts…..in the end." He smiled and pressed harder on the boy's neck. Tenchi sputtered and squirmed as his last breath left his battered body. Suddenly, a blue blade crackled against Zephr's shield.  
  
"Put him down!" Ayeka stood, her tiara glowing with the Tenchiken posed at the dark prince. He smiled and loosened his grip on Tenchi.  
  
"Oh, you want to have at me AGAIN? He's pretty much used up now anyway…" Zephr flung Tenchi's body aside and the boy landed facing Ryoko.  
  
"My life is no consequence compared to theirs!" She drew back the weapon and struck Zephr again, this time, his blade met the Tenchiken with a sickening boom. He punched her in the stomach hurling her frail body across the room, landing by Lord Yosho.  
  
"Ayeka, you are very brave…..please allow me to finish what you started." Yosho uttered with a wink. He gingerly took the sword from the princess grasp as she huddled on the floor and the master began to battle Tokimi's warrior.  
  
"Sister….so many of your friends eager to die for you….." Tokimi whispered.  
  
"For me, for themselves and for each other….."  
  
"Can you say that about your warriors?" Washu added.  
  
Yosho and Zephr sparred-the spry old man keeping well up with his opponent. As they fought, Tenchi gazed upon Ryoko's battered face. She had a black eye and several small cuts. She still clutched her throat and the fabric he had press against it was covered in blood, although it was drying as she obviously was healing. Ryoko gazed into the boy's brown eyes, she could see the fear in them. Blood was slowly trickling from the corner of his mouth and he wheezed terribly with each breath. Both could not move their bodies but gazed into each other's eyes. "I'm….sorry….Ryoko…" Tenchi muttered softly, a tear fell down his cheek forming a small pool on the silver surface of the ground. Ryoko was able to extend her left arm. She interlaced the fingers of that hand with Tenchi's right. As she did, memories flooded through both of their minds.  
  
With the speed of a flash of light the two saw images of the past, their past. Tenchi saw Ryoko's slavery under Kagato and he felt her anguish and her terror at being entombed alive by Yosho. Ryoko felt the heartbreak of Tenchi's loss when his mother died and the fear and surprise the day he resurrected her from the cave. Both felt the rush of emotion each, when Ryoko tried to seduce him on every occasion, and when Tenchi first saw her naked in the onsen. Last came the memories of their night at Funaho. Fumbled touches. Warm caresses. Tingling sensations new to both flooded their brains. Images and flashes of skin, of kisses and embraces under that magical tree exploded through their thoughts. The last image, one of those paper lanterns wafting in the cool breeze of the magical tree appeared and faded into the sight of each other's battered faces.  
  
"I know what to do…." Ryoko muttered, gaining her voice back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know why Washu had me trick you into, into that night…..I know why she kept me from going with you when you left….." Tears of happiness at her realization fell from her eyes. Tenchi appeared confused. "I know it hurts, but….can you get up? You must try to stand…."  
  
"I, I, don't know…."  
  
"Please? We only have one shot at this…..you told me once, in a dream that you believed in me…..you know, I believe in you….with my life." She painfully brought herself up and tried to raise the boy up with her good arm. He staggered a bit but stood upright next to her.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm hurt, but if you have a plan, I'm all for it."  
  
"Tenchi, This is not going to be easy….you need to create your light hawk wings again…."  
  
"Ryoko, he destroyed them…."  
  
"No, he didn't, he just drained your energy…..I know you still have it in you."  
  
Tenchi regarded his brave grandfather struggling with Zephr. He turned to smile at Ryoko. "I know I do too…." He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. A magical wind encircled his body.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, Tokimi, but you're not going to believe this!" Washu laughed and pointed at Tenchi.  
  
The wind whipped at Tenchi's worn garments. Suddenly, three tiny shards of light appeared before him. He grunted and the three tiny sparks slowly grew into large fans of light. He opened his eyes and gazed upon the three blades of the light hawk again restored by his last glimmer of energy. As if a ton of ice water doused his body, he felt Ryoko grasp him from behind. She wrapped her slender arms around his waist and pressed her body against his back. He could feel the slow, rhythmic movements of her breasts as she breathed and he could feel her warmth of her whole body against his.  
  
"What is THIS?" Zephr and Yosho stopped their battle to behold the two lovers embraced and apparently charging up their powers.  
  
Tenchi exhaled as the three blades came toward him. As they passed through his body his soiled garments were restored. The blades also passed through the pirate. As they did, her body became transparent. She glided through Tenchi's body and the two became one. Tenchi stood there fully restored, the phantom of Ryoko outlining his form. As quickly as they passed, so did his wings return through both of them so that they now rotated strongly in front of their bodies. A magical glow emanated from Ryoko's throat, now no longer wounded. This glowing ball passed from her body and joined Tenchi's three light hawk wings. The ball of energy elongated forming two feathery wings of the light hawk interspersed between Tencih's three. Ryoko smiled and a familiar evil grin spread across her face. "Let's get him, Tenchi."  
  
"Ha! She can do it too!" Washu beamed with pride. "My little girl can create light hawk wings without her gems! I'm brilliant!"  
  
Tsunami smiled.  
  
Zephr struck Yosho across the face, sending the man to the floor. Instead of striking, the dark lord strode towards Tenchi and Ryoko. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and his eyes burned with the fire of hate.  
  
"You just don't know when to die!" He struck. Zephr was caught off guard by what little damage his sword cause upon Tenchi's now five light hawk wings. He then realized this was not going to be an easy fight as they both were on even ground now.  
  
Tenchi answered his blow with one of his own, the boy remembering the area of weakness he had caused upon Zephr's shield earlier. With each strike, the tiny crack grew. Now, fully engrossed in battle, the three combatants resumed fighting, each neither gaining or losing much ground.  
  
"Tenchi….." Ryoko spoke within the boy's mind as a tiny glow emanated from her abdomen. "Tenchi…..your gift to me…….is…..my gift….to you……" She closed her eyes and the tiny light left her stomach and joined the other five wings. It grew and grew until a third feathery wing hovered in front of both of them.  
  
"Three wings? She can make three?" Ayeka mumbled to Yosho as Mihoshi and Kiyone huddled near.  
  
"No, SHE can't….." He answered with a smile.  
  
"Tsunami! You are almost as brilliant as I am!" Washu patted the goddess violently on the back.  
  
"Well, they'd get at it eventually, they just needed a push…thanks to you, little Washu……."  
  
"Nah, it was Yosho's special sake that did the trick…." She winked as Tokimi stared dumbfounded at the three warriors- Zephr with five wings and Tenchi and Ryoko merged with their own six light hawk wings.  
  
"What is this?" Zephr growled as the six blades began to glow. Tenchi and Ryoko extended their arms and caused the wings to move toward the dark prince. They gained speed, turning as they went. This energy met Zephr's with a sickening sizzle as the six ripped into the five. He began to scream as his shield was consumed and shattered by Tenchi and Ryoko's. This scream escaladed into a gutteral roar as the blades passed through his body. As they exited his back, the screaming stopped. D3 had been sived through Zephr's body by the light hawk wings. His phontom form squirmed within their power as Zephr fell to the ground.  
  
"Tokimi?" D3 pleaded as the wings wrapped around his body. "Help me…." Now fully engulfed, the being contorted as the bands of energy squeezed his form. They grew smaller and smaller until finally, both they and D3 disappeared.  
  
Tenchi/Ryoko stood above Zephr's lifeless body. With an electrical spark, the two beings separated and each fell to their knees, safe and healed of their wounds but utterly exhausted.  
  
"Tenchi!" Mihoshi shot up, followed by Kiyone and the girls hugged the boy.  
  
"Tell me this is over." Kiyone pleaded.  
  
"Of course it is, isn't it Tokimi…." Tsunami questioned her sister as they levitated to the ground.  
  
"I'd say you'd not have a fair chance in hell with the two of us now…." Washu raised her hand and summoned the gems. From three corners of the room the tiny red jewels emerged and settled into their owners hand. "Now, let me see how I would like being a God!" She squeezed her hand around the gems and smiled evilly.  
  
"That is not necessary…..But, I will be watching….." Tokimi smiled and faded away. The energy barrier that surrounded them and held them all captive in the room also faded away.  
  
"Ryoko, are you alright?" Tenchi put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"As right as I'll ever be….." She smiled at him in return.  
  
"You all must leave this ship…..Washu, you can send this dark armada back to its own dimension can't you?" Tsunami smiled.  
  
"Of course I can!" She cracked her knuckles.  
  
"What about him?" Ayeka knelt beside the Zephr's body. "He, he wanted to help us…in the end."  
  
"Ayeka?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"It wasn't his fault….he was controlled….."  
  
"Like I was….at one time….Tenchi." Ryoko looked upon the boy's kind face. "Remember?"  
  
"Yes, I know now how awful it was for you….Washu, will he survive?"  
  
"Hmmmm." Washu produced a duplicate laptop and scanned the young man's body. "Get us back to Earth and maybe, just maybe….."  
  
"I have to leave you now." Tsnuami stated.  
  
"Why? Why now?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"You have already found your way….I will always be here, within Sasami, she and I are almost whole." She giggled. "I'll be watching over you….Tenchi." With that she vanished and little Sasami opened her eyes.  
  
"Tenchi?" She leapt into the boy's arms. "Oh Tenchi! You are safe!" She cried tears of joy.  
  
"Alright, people, let's get aboard Ryo-Ohki and get our behinds back home!" Kiyoni yelled.  
  
With a great "miya" the cabbit ship formed and transported the family aboard. Washu put Lord Zephr in a stasis tube-a long cylinder filled with green liquid so he could endure the trip home. The family stared out into space at the massive ships entering an enormous black portal leaving for their home dimension.  
  
"Do you think Tokimi will harm Zephr's people?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"No, I think she's a bit too wary of us to do anything too drastic now."  
  
"Miss Washu, don't you think we should send Zephr back with them?" Mihoshi questioned.  
  
"I don't think that's best right now. He's failed them and their mission. I don't think he has much to look forward to by going home…..do you?" She looked at Ayeka.  
  
"No, he doesn't…..he's an outcast, we have to help him." She gazed upon Tenchi who had not left Ryoko's side since they left the dark ship. She sighed and placed a slender hand upon the glass that held the once dark warrior.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, Ayeka….Kiyone….here's something for you…." Washu held out her two hands and smiled. The princess and the GP Officer held out their right hands.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Washu?"  
  
"It's your ships! I didn't have time to tow them….so, Ryo-Ohki shrunk them!"  
  
"Ryo-ooh!" Ayeka peered into the miniature version of her tree ship. She could barely make out the frozen forms of Azaka and Kamidake on the bridge.  
  
"I'll reconstitute them when we get home." Washu smiled and walked away.  
  
"There's Washu for you." Kiyone stared sighed and stared at her tiny spaceship.  
  
***  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, we are almost at an end to our story. I know it's long but it was great therapy for me to write this down. I haven't really explained everything, so, please read the next and I believe the final chapter of Paper Lanterns! 


	18. Family and Friends

Author's notes:  
  
I made a small addition to Chapter 17….really just explaining what happened to Ayeka and Kiyone's ships….which I conveniently forgot were still aboard Zephr's flag ship…..I think I solved that problem in true Washu fashion. Anywho….on with the final chapter:  
  
  
  
Chapter 18: Friends and Family  
  
The pirate ship, Ryo-Ohki entered Earth's atmosphere with a tired "miya". The ship gently descended to the island of Japan and to the lake by the Masaki home. She threw a red beam of light upon the grass and nine war weary and exhausted forms materialized. Mihoshi supported Ryoko, whose head rolled with slumber. Nobuyuki helped his son, who also fought sleep. Kiyone propped up Ayeka, who also did not fare well on the journey home. The others helped Washu push a large cylinder supporting the life of their once foe, Zephr to her lab. The crew entered the Masaki house through the hole Ryoko blasted in the living room wall.  
  
"Shooo! Get out! This isn't your home!" Mihoshi plopped Ryoko down on the sofa and began scampering about the room trying to rid the house of a few woodland creatures that had taken refuge there thanks to Ryoko's new entryway.  
  
"Eh? Don't worry Mihoshi…..(yawn) They won't bother me….." Ryoko was cut off by her own snoring as she slowly fell into the plush cushions of the sofa.  
  
"I'll get to that hole, in the morning….." Washu pushed the floating cylinder through the doorway under the stairs which led to her lab.  
  
"C'mon Tenchi…..let's get you to bed….." Nobuyuki motioned to Yosho to help him get the boy up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Just five more minutes……please, Dad?" The boy fell asleep.  
  
Princess Ayeka chuckled to herself as she and Kiyone followed Tenchi upstairs. Within minutes, the entire Masaki household was safe, warm and very much asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Wake up! Wake up sleepy head!"  
  
"What?" Tenchi mumbled as his bed rattled and shook under the weight of the small figure bouncing on it. "Sasami?" He struggled to get up.  
  
"Wake up Tenchi! Washu says you've had enough sleep and you're healed up so rise and shine! I've got a hero's breakfast ready for you!" The pink eyed girl giggled and bounced off the bed.  
  
"Man…..I feel like I've been run over by a car…..how long was I asleep?"  
  
"Three days! You and Ryoko have been out for three days!" She smiled and ran to the door. "I have to wake her up too! Ryoko!" She ran out of the room.  
  
Tenchi wearily struggled out of bed. He went over to his bureau and leaned in to the mirror. What he saw didn't really surprise him…..he looked just as he felt….a mess. He ran his fingers through his hair but it didn't help much. The boy smacked his lips a few times, trying to figure out just how that cat crawled up into his mouth and died to give him such a foul taste and he suspected even fouler breath. "Ughhhh, I need a shower." He stumbled into the bathroom and stepped into the tub. "Ahhhhhh" Tenchi released a sound of pleasure as the warm water fell down……then he realized, he forgot to take of his pants. "Oh well……they're dirty anyway….."  
  
  
  
"Ryoko!" Sasami jumped on the pirate who was now sleeping on a soft futon in Ayeka and Sasami's room. "Wake up! I've got a big breakfast ready for you!"  
  
"Sasami?" She groggily plopped up and stretched. "I had the strangest dream…..hey? How'd I get in your room?" She looked around.  
  
"Ayeka didn't sleep as long as you and Tenchi….she had father carry you up here to sleep in her bed……after Washu fixed the wall, sister's been sleeping on the couch."  
  
"Ayeka let me sleep in her bed?" Ryoko looked stunned.  
  
"Well…..Ayeka didn't think we could get you up to your rafter….."  
  
"And Nobuyuki carried me up here?" Ryoko shuddered at the thought of Tenchi's dad holding her.  
  
"Well, everybody was sick or asleep……anyway, wake up! Come and eat!" The little girl giggled and ran out of the room.  
  
Ryoko struggled to stand. She regarded her shabby battle suit. "This won't do!" A flash of light traveled down her body transforming the black and red suit into her comfy blue and yellow striped dress. "Ah, much better…..I guess I'll have to take a bath too…." She took a moment to sniff the air, taking in the wonderful smells wafting up from the kitchen. "Well…..maybe after breakfast!" She ran out the door.  
  
The Masaki dining table was packed with people. Sasami wasn't exaggerating when she said she'd make a hero's feast. Food of all sorts and varieties adorned the large table. Ryoko's eye's beamed greedily as she spied her favorites: Miso soup, grilled squid, sticky rice, spicy bean cakes and more.  
  
"Did I die and go to food heaven?" She clapped her hands together and lowered her head in the fashion of a shinto prayer.  
  
"No….thank goodness….nobody died." Tenchi entered the room and sat in his normal place between Ryoko and Ayeka.  
  
"Lord Tenchi….so good to see you up and about." Ayeka smiled. She could not ignore how handsome he was….and how wonderful he smelled after his shower.  
  
"Yes….Tenchi." Ryoko smiled as well and grabbed a bowl of rice.  
  
"Oh….I wanted to return this to you…." Ayeka handed Tenchi the sword tenchi, now adorned with three red jewels.  
  
"Uh, thank you….Ayeka." He smiled gingerly took it from her hand.  
  
"Well…..now that everybody's here and well…." Mihoshi mumbled between munches. "There's just…..one thing I don't understand……."  
  
"What's that?" Kiyone answered.  
  
"Well, we all know Tenchi could produce light hawk wings……but I don't know how Ryoko could….." She raised a bowl to her lips and slurped its contents down.  
  
Ryoko smiled.  
  
"I was wondering that myself….." Tenchi stated. "Ryoko, you said you understood, but….well, I was sort of out of it….."  
  
"Ryoko's innate powers only enabled her to create two light hawk wings…." Washu shoveled rice into her mouth.  
  
"But I know I saw three wings……" Kiyone answered.  
  
"Ryoko? How did you make the third?" Tenchi asked as he took in a mouthful of rice.  
  
"What do you think….Washu? Do you think he'll pick up on it in….oh….nine months or so?" She smiled.  
  
"Wha?" Tenchi hurled the contents of his mouth onto the table. He violently turned to Ryoko, his eyes glassy. "What?"  
  
"She's trying to tell you she's pregnant, Tenchi." Ayeka uttered and calmly took a sip of her tea. "The power within the child……your child…..created the third wing." She lowered her face.  
  
"A baby!" Sasami jumped up and wrapped her arms around Ryoko's neck. "Are you going to have a baby? Are you sure you're not tricking us with an egg like last time?"  
  
"Nope…..this is for real…." Washu giggled.  
  
"Oh! I'm soooooo moved!" Tears streamed down Mihoshi's face.  
  
"My son! I'm so proud!" Nobuyuki praised.  
  
"Ryoko….." Tenchi turned to her. "I, I, I" he stammered.  
  
"Shhhhhh, enjoy your breakfast….we'll talk later…..daddy…." She smiled as the other girls rushed to her side to congratulate her. Ayeka quietly left the table. Tenchi noticed this and followed her. So much attention was being paid to the pirate, the others didn't notice.  
  
Tenchi found Ayeka on the deck, staring out onto the waters of the lake. He slowly came beside her and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Ayeka?"  
  
"You don't need to explain….anything…..I, I read your note…." She would not meet his gaze.  
  
"I never meant to ever hurt you…..I'm sorry if I did." He looked out over the lake.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever feel 'hurt' again….not after what we've been through. You know, Tenchi, I used to believe that my fate, the stars and the universe rotated around you….." She turned to him. "…but, I've found strength within myself…..things happened Tenchi…..things you weren't aware of…."  
  
"I saw you fight him, Ayeka….you were amazing."  
  
"It's not just that….I've never felt in control of my destiny….something within our battles has set off a spark within me….I, I, no longer feel dependant….I feel strangely free."  
  
"Ayeka…..I'm not going to play with your feelings anymore….I didn't mean for this to happen, but I can't leave Ryoko now…."  
  
"I don't expect you to. She's going to need you….she'll need all of us in a while….."  
  
"You, you aren't leaving us, are you?"  
  
"How can I?" She smiled. "So much work to be done to get ready for this baby, and by Tsunami's name, I'm not going to stand by and let that demon woman spoil a royal heir!"  
  
"I'm glad you're staying…..I don't know what I would ever do without you…"  
  
"Tenchi," Her demeanor changed to somberness again. "…..I'm not going to lie. I've never loved anyone as I love you. I don't think I ever will…." She turned away from him. The two stood quietly together for the longest time as happy sounds of laughter and excitement wafted out from the dining room.  
  
Somewhere, deep within the dark reaches of Washu laboratory, a lone figure lay outstretched on a table. Tubes and wires connect his body to several machines which monitor his life signs. One of these machines began to beep and whine manically and the body contorted and moved under a soft white blanket. Lord Zephr, the once dark prince and Tokimi's avatar raised his body up to survey his new surroundings.  
  
"Ayeka?" He uttered.  
  
  
  
End.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Woooooo! My first epic fan fic completed! I'm so happy with what came out. I'd like to thank all of you who took the time to sit down and read this and all of you who left comments….good and bad! You may ask, "What about the baby? What about Ayeka?" Hmmmmmmm? Perhaps I'll get around to continuing a story in this universe. We'll see. Thanks again! 


End file.
